Friends Just Friends
by Tatas Bouncealot
Summary: Elena and Damon used to work together on the Mystic Falls Committee, just friends, but...with benefits?  He married, she married, but not each other...**Warning:  Lemony goodness SMUT but with a story line.
1. Chapter 1

As she pulled up to his place she wondered why it had been so long since they last hung out. _That's right,_ o_h well here I go. _Elena checked her face in the mirror, got out of her CR-V and locked the doors behind her. _Beep Beep._

She walked up the front steps of the Salvatore Boarding House and was about to knock, the door opened and there he was. He flashed her his sexiest smile, grabbed her hand and lead her through the parlor. "Where's your...um...wife again?", Elena asked slightly nervously.

Damon laughed. "Who are you talking about sweety? Me? Married? Still?"

_Not married? What the hell has happened now? I know I was at 'their' wedding, as much as I didn't want to be but I made my choice now I have to live with it. _"Yes, Damon, you. Where is Miss Katerina? I guess she really isn't here or she would've been here to attempt to rip out my heart...again.", Elena was now relived.

_Wait a minute Damon, she really doesn't know what happened. Maybe I should tell her, or maybe..._ "Lena, you don't check your emails often do you? I've been busy with my empire and all and well Kat...she couldn't take the heat so I kicked her outta the kitchen...so to speak. She's actually in Italy, happily torturing some other lives.", Damon sarcastically offered. "Kat and I had a 'misunderstanding' about a year ago, and well she's on a 'vacation' for a bit. She even took Caroline with her, which I thought was odd too, but they are rather close these days."

"Car and Kat buddies? This is odd indeed. Damon, if we are going to 'shoot the shit', might I add that well...your not quite ready yet. Shirt, Damon, shirt.", she pointed to glistening ripped chest.

Damon glanced down, "What you want me to cover up this sexy body? I mean we could always stay here, have a few drinks, get re-aquainted with each other, and this way I can stay as I am." _Oh Elena I have missed you. I would very much rather just stay in...in you. You look extremely inviting wearing that barely covering anything halter and a mini! Really, you are just screaming at my dick! Women! _" Okay, I'll be back in a flash.", he wasn't kidding.

"Let's take my new toy. I'm sure it will be completely shocking for you to see me driving it.", as Damon opened up the parking garage. "Isn't she beeeautiful? Red, my other fav color."

_He bought a truck? I'd say Mystic Falls turned him now into a redneck? What has this come down too? A redneck vampire in Mystic Falls? Wierd, very wierd. _"A red pick-up, really Damon? I had no idea you ever buy a pick-up. I mean it's totally hot, the fact that it's an older 50's Ford, re-stored?", nothing should really surprise Elena anymore. "I'd say mid-life crisis, but older men tend to buy teeny weeny convertible sports cars, but you are older than most middle-aged men I even know.", Elena laughed.

"Get in tuts! I'm gonna take you for a ride.", he flashed a smile. _I'm pretty sure in my truck isn't the only thing you'll be riding by the end of the night Elena._

Damon drove for what seemed like hours, then pulled into a little dive town with a dive looking little bar called Bree's. He hopped out the driver's side, and was at Elena's in a flash. Opening the door and gestured for her to get out. She grabbed his arm and they walked across the lot.

"Well isn't Damon Salvatore! Baby why haven't you come to see me, in such a loooong time?", Bree hugged and kissed Damon rather deeply on the lips. "Who is this?", she pointed to Elena.

"Elena, Bree, Bree, Elena. Now beautiful, get us a few shots and a couple cold ones will ya?", Damon asked as he slapped Bree's ass.

"Sugar sure thing! BRB!", she strutted back to the bar.

_She really is beautiful. Wonder how Damon knows Bree? Maybe old friends? I don't care not here to find that out, just to kick back and have a few drinks with Damon and chat._

Damon could tell Elena was wondering about Bree. "She is indeed a looong time ooold friend of mine. Bonnie looks like Sabrina compared to Bree. I saved her from Stefan mannny years ago, and in return she...well...looks after me."

"Looks after you huh?", Elena teased. Bree came back did a few shots with them chatted and returned to the bar. She kept the drinks flowing for the next few hours. Elena and Damon were chatting about the last year's events that lead him to booting Kat to Italy. Though not once did her relationship status come up.

Damon was getting 'hungry', so he asked if Elena wanted to get a 'bite' eat too. "Yeah, I could go for a 6" or foot long.", she teased him.

"I love the way your human mind works Lena. Wanna go back to my place, then this way I can get something to 'eat', and I'll stop at Subway on the way for your 'foot long'.", he waggled his brows at her.

"You are such a pig. Okay let's go.", she grabbed his arm again. Her Damon worked together about 7 or 8 years ago on the Mystic Falls Committee. That's how they met. Most people couldn't handle his 'Damon temper', but they just...well...clicked. He even stopped feeding on humans after they met. Elena didn't care that he was a vampire, she had a witch for a bff, and wolf for an ex which she's glad is soooo over. She got along great with Kat too until she vamped out on her one day and that changed things just a tad.

They chatted back to the boarding house, walked in sat down to eat, then more drinks. Scotch in fact had grown on Elena thanks to Damon. "When do you have to get home to Elijah? I'm sure he'd be upset to hear that you came to see me tonight?", Damon teased. _I still can't believe she chose to be with the man of the brother that nearly killed us all. He seems like a decent guy, but...why him? She could've had me. She should've stayed with me. I could have protected her and everything._

"Why would I do that? Our marriage was just an arrangement to keep me safe from Klaus.", she told Damon. _I thought he knew that, maybe he didn't? I haven't slept with Elijah in a month maybe longer. Oh the ache I have for Damon is getting unbareable. "_Elijah's away on business, and not sure when or if he'll be back anytime soon. He does know I'm visiting friends here for a bit. Surely, he'll know I was here too. Elijah has no problem with my choice of friends.", Elena said.

Damon suggested they head upstairs, this way Elena could put her over night bag in the guest room. He knew she wasn't staying but, she always needed a place to put her things, and Stefan's been gone with Klaus for that past few months. Damon's been living in the boarding house all alone. "We can watch movies in my bedroom, and I'll even make popcorn if you want?"

"Movies? Hmmm, the last time we watched 'movies' we never hit the play button, just the buttons on our clothes. Sure, we can watch a flick, I'm in the mood for anything.". Elena plopped herself on his 4 post bed. She loved that way his bed felt underneath her. _I'll be naked here waiting for you to return. _Her ache between her thighs was getting painful and she knew he could smell her arousal. He probably smelt it when she first got to the front door 8 hours ago. _I'm here Damon, fuck me already, we both know this is the true reason I came here tonight. I want your 8" cock throbbing inside me, I'm getting so wet for you baby. Nobody touches me like you ever have. I would love to wrap my lips up and down your shaft as I play with my very wet clit. _She didn't realize she was naked and very much playing with herself on his bed when he returned 2 minutes later with a bowl of popcorn.

Damon sat down on his lounger across from the bed, watching, just watching her rubbing herself with one hand and tweeking her nipple with the other. As she began to moan his name rolled off of her tongue and that was it. Off came his black jeans and shirt, and he dove his head between her pretty thighs.

"O-M-G! I wanted you so bad right now. Your tongue is amazing baby. Hmmm...yessss...oh I love the way you lap up juicy juices...that's right...right...there...O-M-G...I want your fingers massaging my...oh yeah baby...like that!", Elena gasped.

Damon was finger fucking her sweet wet pussy and lapping up her juice. _Fuck Elena I could smell your wetness for me when you first got here. _"Mmmmmm...I love your sweet sweet taste Elena.", he managed between lappings. _That's right Lena...cum for me...cum hard all over my face and chest baby. I'm the only one to make you ever cum like this. I can devour in your juices all night long my lady. O-M-G FUCK I'm cumming! _"Fuck! Elena eating you has made my love rocket explode! I love eating your sweet pussy!", Damon screamed.

"Stop! Just stop! I wanna suck your cock NOW!", as she slid away from him and told him to switch spots. She sucked up and down, up and down, up and down and all around on his cock until he stopped her. He wanted to fuck her now. But he didn't want her to think that this was the only reason he wanted her here tonight. Fuck and chuck wasn't his style.

"Elena, I want to fuck you now and I wanna fuck you at least 2 or 3 times tonight. If I had my way you'd be staying here with me doing this all night long!", Damon waggled his brows at her again. He knew Elijah would pissed at him for coming home smelling like Damon all over. He also didn't give a rats ass. Elena's pussy was his for pounding tonight.

_Oh Damon, I'm gonna be the only cowgirl in your rodeo tonight! _As she hopped on to do some serious bull riding. She bounced up and down, faster and faster, higher and higher on his hard cock. Elena knew exactly what it took to get herself off and him off while riding his member. Her tits bounced in his faced as he kept reaching for a nipple to suck and a breast to massage. He loved pushing her perky full breasts together to lick both nipples at the same time. It drove her wild. As she rode off her climax, she collapsed on his sweaty chest. He ran his high down and played with her hair.

"Fuck that was aaamazing! I've always loved fucking you Damon! Run a bath...please?", she asked as she hopped off his dick.

"No. I want to fuck you some more first. Now slide your sweet ass down a notch or 2. I've got a little surprise for you and I'm sure you'll enjoy her.", Damon laughed. He left the room and returned with Caroline.

"O-M-G! Car! I've missed you sooo much!", as she kissed her friend passionately. Caroline stripped down for the party.

"Elena! I've missed the taste of your pussy! It's been soo long since we all had a threesome. Damon called me in for a favour, an Elena homecoming favour. I couldn't resist. I can't believe he told you I'd be with Kat in Italy.", Caroline shot Damon a how could you tell her that look. Caroline then kissed Lena lower and lower 'til she got to her sweet tasting core. But Lena wanted Caroline to sit on her face so she too could enjoy her friend.

Damon sat on the bed and stroked his very hard member watching the 2 beautiful women on his bed lick, suck and finger fuck each other until each other's juices dripped down their breasts. _Oh I'm so gonna make myself a Damon sandwich. _On that note he got behind Car and started fucking her as Elena stood on his bed and threw her wet pussy into his face so he could get a lick or 2 in. But then she sat her pussy on Car's face and she continued to lap up Car's wet being pounded hard pussy. Every now and then Damon would ram his dick in Elena's mouth to.

When they all rode out their climaxes again, Car and Lena double headed Damon with the best blowjob ever. Damon left the women to stroke and lick each others nipples and ran a hot bubble bath. Caroline went to her room for the night and left Elena and Damon alone again.

"Elena, I would love to try something new with you. It will blow your mind...I promise!", he asked her. He was sitting in the bath when he lifted her so that her pussy and groin where in his face. He lapped at her wet pussy then bit down with his fangs just off to the side. She screamed in pleasure and he then continued to eat her pussy. They collapsed into the bath.

"That was so intensely hot! If I would've known it would feel like this, I would've let you bite and drink from me years ago.", she sighed.

Damon's been well dying to tasted her for way too long. Now, he's had his taste and all is gooood. Way to good. In fact, he won't let her go anywhere tonight, she's gonna be his princess tonight. No his queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing of the great L., though I would love to borrow Damon!**

Chapter 2

Elena awoke the next morning and was convinced last night was a dream. As usual, Damon was gone and somehow she was in her 'room' once again. Somethings really don't change with time after all. It had been 2 years up until last night since they had last seen each other, and that was because of the 'arrangement' between herself and her beloved Elijah. _What was I really thinking? Seriously Elena, letting the one man who never treated you like a porcelain doll get away. He married her, my worst enemy Katerina! We used to be so close, why'd she have to come back and take what was mine...again!_

Damon was in the shower. She could hear the water running from his room. _Should I join him? Ahh, he'd hear me coming before I even opened his bedroom door._ _What the hell. _"I thought you'd still be sleeping Elena?", he said coyly. " I never slept last night. I was too wound up, after I tucked you into your bed, I got a text from Kat. She wants to come home to visit in a day, and she knows you were here last night.", Damon told Elena as he started washing her hair.

"Why would you tell her I was here? Damon, really? I knew it, I should never have come by last night.", Elena was hurt. She went to get out of the shower with Damon, when he stopped her.

"Elena, I never told her anything. Remember after the whole Klaus thing? Remember what happened you? To her? You two are no even more connected...supernaturally. Don't leave. Please?", as he started to kiss her. _Elena, I would never have chosen her. I had no choice, it was her or she was going to kill you. She doesn't even love me! I must be fucked up! I love you, only you Elena. _"Baby, don't go."

She was lost in his kiss. His dripping body pressed tightly against hers and hers against the shower tiles. _Damon, I can't. I can't love you and not have you. This was a mistake. I need to go. Go now Elena, before you get hurt again. _" Damon, please stop. I, we, can't do this to ourselves.", Elena said as she tried to get out of the steamy hot shower again. Her eyes started to tear up. _Damon, I love you, I don't want to keep hurting everytime we do this together. It has to stop. Being at your wedding to her still kills me inside. Elijah made me witness it so that it was true, though he has been nothing but caring and kind to me and my needs._

" What can I do to make you stay Elena? Hmm, oh, I can compel you. You're not allowed to wear vervain anymore. But, I will not. Elena, stay.", he was begging now and that was something Damon hardly ever did. Actually, it was only with Elena that he needed to beg. _You'll never know how sorry I truly am for all those times I hurt you Elena._

Damon picked her up, carried her to his bed and laid her down kissing her so passionately. Had he his way, she'd be his. "Elena, I want you now. Let me show you how bad my lady. I want you to be mine. I will find away. For now, I want only you.", as he started kissing her. "My Elena. Let me in. I need to hear you scream my name.", Damon purred into her ear. He started massaging and licking her breasts. Damon was trailing kisses down her abdomen past her navel. When he got to her beautifully shaved slit, he looked up at her with his sexy icy blues and then with a sweep of his tongue she was his. Licking slowly, ever so slowly all around her slit but not touching her sweet center. Damon wanted to drive her wild. Like their first time. He began inserting 2 fingers as he was licking her core. Elena's taste was intoxicating to him. _If 'Lena's pussy juice was alcohol, I would keep a stocked supply. I can't get enough. She tastes like a perfectly aged Scotch and just gets better with time._

Elena shuddered as he was licking her pussy. She'd never had anyone to satisfy her like him. "Daaaamon...oh...I...yeah...oh...I...hate that I love the way you lick my pussy soooo...wellll...I'm...cummmming...ohhhhh...Daaaaamon...I'm cummmming...forrrr...youuu!", she came hard a plenty of juice squirted all over him. He wouldn't stop. He kept licking until he had to literally hold her down with his other hand. He continued to finger fuck her, harder and harder, added a 3rd finger, then a 4th, in and out, in and out, faster and faster, harder and faster...all the while licking her clit which was swollen the size of a strawberry. Damon then popped up and grabbed his 8 inch verry swollen cock and rammed it hard and fast in and out of her dripping pussy.

"FUCK ELENA! I love your wet pussy all around my dick! I want to do this everyday, all day long! Elena...I...need...you...to...suck...my...cock...NOW!", as he thrust in and out of her then into her mouth! He fucked her mouth and BAM! So much, oh so much cum down her throat and all around her mouth, dripping down her tits.

_*Flashback 7 or 8 years ago..._

"_Elena, this is Damon Salvatore, and a member of our founding families of Mystic Falls. He's new here and will be heading the Supernatural Department of the Mystic Falls Committee. You will be his assistant.", Richard Lockwood introduced Elena to Damon and they went to shake hands when Damon brought hers to his lips and kissed it._

"_It is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss?", Damon released her hand._

"_Elena Gilbert. But you can call me Elena, Mr. Salvatore.", she smiled. "If you need anything, please just ask. I'm born and raised here and know just about everything and pretty much everyone too."_

_~Oh, Elena, I already know everything about you. You are a main reason I have returned to Mystic Falls my lady. Elena, you will know more in due time, but I will get to know you more personally for a while first.~_

_~OMG! His eyes are like looking at the ocean. Sooo blue! Sooo very sexy! Very mysterious! He kissed my hand and his lips were soo full and soft. I wonder what it would be like kissing them.~_

_Buzz Buzz... "Mr. Salvatore? What can I do for you?", as Elena answered the intercom._

"_Miss...Elena, would you get me the reports from the last 20 or so years of supernatural activity in the Mystic Falls and surrounding area? I need them by 5, thank you.", Damon asked._

"_Sure thing Mr. Salvatore. Anything else?", Elena just loved hearing his voice._

"_Call me Damon. Mr. Salvatore was my father.", Damon chuckled._

"_Okie dokie...Damon. I will have those files for you before 5.", she informed him._

_~Damon's voice is soo sexy. He could call upon me anytime...day or night.~_

_~This girl, no woman...Elena gives me a hard on just by talking to me. Seeing her and meeting her, was no better. Who wears a short black not quite mini with a cami and open shirt to work? And those legs! OMG! She will have those wrapped around my waist in no time! Okay enough Damon! This is not helping your boner! I think we will get along just fine.~_

_Ring Ring... "Hello, this is Elena from Damon Salvatore's office, may I help you?", she answered her phone._

"_Yes, Elena, this is Stefan Salvatore, may I have a word with Damon?", Stefan asked._

"_One moment please.", Elena put Stefan on hold._

_Buzz Buzz... "Yes Elena, how may I help you dear?", Damon smiled._

"_Damon, there is a Stefan Salvatore on line 1 for you.", she replied._

_~God I love the way my name rolls off of her tongue.~_

"_Brother, you found me. What do I owe to the pleasure of your call? Hmmm?", Damon coyly asked the younger Salvatore man._

_Stefan rolled his eyes. "Damon, what the hell are you doing back here in Mystic Falls? Mystic Falls really? On the Mystic Falls Supernatural Department Committee? Really?", Stefan inquired over the phone._

"_Why Stefan, is that way to say hello to your big brother after all these years? I'm here because I want to be an active part of my heritage...again.", Damon replied sarcastically. " You know, I think I just may love working here with my fellow constituents. Especially, working with my looovely new assistant Elena Gilbert. She is awfully purdy you know. She may just be what I...oh nevermind about my silly life brother. What do you want?", he asked._

"_You will not harm her Damon. You know the outcome will not be in our favour.", Stefan warned Damon._

"_No, no, no silly brother. I have no intentions of hurting her. Well, not like she'd remember anyway. But seriously, I will not intentionally hurt her. She is the key, and will keep her safe at all costs.", Damon was already bored with the conversation. " Is there anything I can help you with?"_

" _Yes Damon, I wanted to know if you were free for dinner this evening?", the younger brother asked._

" _Let me check my calendar...sure I'm free. Where and what time?", asked Damon._

" _Mystic Grill, food's pretty good even for a vampire. See ya at 5:30.", Stefan said and hung up._

_~Done. It's only 4 o'clock and I'm done with Mr...Damon's reports. I'm soo gonna go home after work and take care of business...he makes me...wet...lol.~_

_~Hmmm, she's aroused. I can smell her.~_

_Knock Knock... "Damon, here are the reports you requested. I went back well, 30 years.", she sweetly smiled at her boss. "Is there anything else you need Damon? If there this is all for today I will be leaving early then."_

" _Thank you Elena. Very impressed with your work ethic. I'm sure we will get along great. Sugar, that is all for tonight. See you in the morning, I should be in around 10.", he thanked her, and she walked away. Watching her hips sway from side to side. Almost as if she put an extra swagger in her walk. His jaw amongst other areas were now aching._

_~She is soo stunning! She makes me fucking hard. I need to take care of business and she's the one that will be on my mind as I do just that.~_

_He unzips his trousers behind his desk, and releases his member and starts stroking it very hard and fast until he comes in the palm of his left hand._

_Ring Ring... "Damon Salvatore, how I may be of your service?", he quickly answered his phone with his right hand._

" _Mr...Damon, I'm sorry, but I left my laptop at my desk and I'm now locked out of the building. The caretaker locks the doors at 4. Would you mind buzzing me in?", Elena asked embarassed._

" _Actually Elena, I'm on my way out, give me 5 minutes and I will go and get it out of your office dear, and bring it down with me.", Damon replied._

_Damon had to quickly wash up the mess in his left hand, and brush his teeth. In a flash he was downstairs with her laptop in hand. _

_~She let down her hair. She is hot!~_

" _Here you go Elena. Can I offer you a ride home?", he offered._

" _Ahh that's nice to offer, but my car is just over there.", as she pointed to the '57 Red Corvette in the lot._

" _Nice wheels Elena. Mine's the baby blue '67 Camero Convertible parked right next to it. We should race sometime.", Damon was in love. A woman who loves vintage cars is a woman definitely worth the pursuit. But he needs to cool his engine._

" _See ya tomorrow Damon!", she yelled as she squeeled out of the lot._

_~Back at ya tuts!~_

_Damon walked into the Grill and immediately saw his brother. Walked to the bar and got a scotch from the young blond man Matt working the bar. He then walked over to Stefan and sat down across from him._

" _Stefan. Good to see you. It's been, oh...18 years? No, wait a minute, almost 19 years. Is that right? She will be 19 in September, right?", Damon gulped his drink and ordered another._

" _You promised you will not hurt her. And you're working with her too boot? How exactly did that happen?", Stefan raised a brow._

" _Stefan, got the job as the Head of the Supernatural Department, and Elena was already working for my predeceaser. Apparently, Mr. Forbes, took a liking to a member of the 'same team', and Sherif Forbes found out accidentally. Apparently, he was 'makin' out' with him, and she caught them fired off a shot and well...it 'accidentally' killed her beloved husband.", he rolled his eyes._

_~Oh..oh..oh..omg..I'm cumming! Fuck I wonder what this would really be like with him?~ Elena rubbed herself off thinking about her oh so handsome boss Damon. It had to be quick one 'cause she was meeting Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill for some ladies night thing. She's been working so hard lately, that she hasn't spent any good quality girlie time with her ladies. She showered, got dressed up in a royal blue mini dress with a pair of red stilettos that matched her car perfectly and off she went to pick up Bonnie._

_Bonnie was waiting on her porch, looking cute as ever in her gold shimmery mini. "Elena, you look hot! I've missed you girl!", Bonnie hugged Elena as she got into the car._

" _Oh Bonnie, I've missed you too! Next stop, Car's place!", the girls squeeled._

_Caroline heard the rumbling motor as Elena's car pulled up out front of her house. She opened the door and excitedly ran to the car, swung her gorgeous gams over and into Elena's car. Car looked super hot tonight. Wearing her red halter dress with clear stilettos, it made Elena lick her lips._

_~OMG! She looks amazing tonight. Wonder if she'll be going home with a new guy tonight or maybe...~ Elena's thought stopped, as she drove up to Mystic Grill. The ladies all went into the bar and lounge area and grabbed their usual table. Matt came over flashed Caroline a smile and asked for our order and if we wanted a tab._

" _So, brother, any new ladies in your life?", Damon casually asked. Then he whipped his head around and noticed she was there this evening as well. With a beautiful group of lady friends. " Excuse me Stef, I need to go say hello to some people. I will be back in a few.", Damon said then strutted off to the bar, told Matt he wanted a Scotch and the tab for Elena's table at the end of the night._

_Stefan watched as Damon walked over to a group of very pretty women. Then he saw her. She looks just like...like...Katherine? ~How the fuck is that possible? I mean we know Elena's the key to the curse but why does she look exactly like Kat? Maybe I will go introduce myself as well.~_

" _Elena, ladies, I didn't realize this is why you needed to get out in such a hurry this afternoon. I would've gladly let you off earlier. You look fantastic.", Damon said and again kissed Elena's hand._

"_Mr...Damon, these are my bff's, Bonnie and Caroline. Ladies this is Damon Salvatore, my new boss.", she raised her brows and smiled. "But, I do not know who the young man behind you is Damon?", Elena gestured to Stefan._

" _Stefan, Elena, Elean, Stefan.", Damon introduced them. "Yes and, Bonnie and Caroline.", he shook hands with Bonnie, and that stirred a frenzy in her powers. Frightened her a bit actually. Damon then went to shake hands with Caroline, but then Stefan went in and kissed her hand._

"_Hello beautiful, where have you been all my life?", Stefan smiled. He was genuinely intrigued by Caroline's flawlessness._

" _Damon, would you both care to join us? Unless you feel it would be wierd to hang out with your assistant?", Elena was hoping he'd say yes when they both said sure._

_They all chatted, drank way too much, even danced the night away. The ladies other than Bonnie were having a great time. She excused herself to the ladies room._

_~Why did I get that feeling when Damon touched me? It felt wrong, very wrong. I need to know.~ Bonnie was pondering this when next thing she knew, she left the ladies room, and walked right into Stefan. She got the same electrifying feeling as she did with Damon._

" _I'm soo sorry. I wasn't paying attention to...let me buy you another drink Stefan.", Bonnie made Stefan spill his drink on himself as she bumped into him._

"_Bonnie, that's ok, I too was watching where I was going.", he laughed it off._

_Elena, Caroline and Damon were all dancing when Bonnie and Stefan returned. Then a slow song came on and the dj announced it was a couples song. Stefan asked Caroline to dance but she declined 'cause her boyfriend Matt came up behind him and grabbed her hand. Bonnie wasn't much of a dancer either, and with Jeremy out of state in school she really didn't want to either._

_Stefan sat at the table with Bonnie and they chatted about family history stuff, while watching Elena and Damon dancing. Maybe a little too close. Any idiot could see the physical and sexual attraction between them. They also worked together and didn't want to step over those boundries. Something about watching Damon and Elena dancing, brought back some too fond memories...it was almost painful to watch them. Stefan went over to Damon told him he was headed back to the Salvatore Boarding House and he'd see him later. Stefan also gave Bonnie a ride home, even though she was slightly reluctant to accept the ride. That left Elena, Caroline, Damon oh and Matt to close up the bar. Elena and Caroline were both just plastered, kicked off their heels, just staggering everywhere. She was in shape to drive home. They all sat around had a few more drinks then Matt took Caroline home and said she'd call Elena tomorrow. Caroline wouldn't stop harassing her bff for all the juicy details about Damon. _

" _Duck am I frunk! I...I'm...goooooing tooooooo tet a gab...waaannnna come wifff me?", Elena stammered out to Damon. Just then she slipped on a spilled drink, but he caught her before her sweet ass hit the floor._

" _Darlin', I'll drive you home. If you give me your keys to your car, I'll make sure it's parked outside on your driveway by morning.", he waggles his brows at her._

" _Wouldddd youu? Youuuu are soooo hotttt...iiii meannn nice. Youuu gonna drive meee hoooome tooonight?", Elena smiled and then planted a kiss right on his lips as he pulled out of the lot._

_SCREEEEECH!_

" _Oh Elena that did it. I never would take advantage of a drunken maiden, but FUCK it! You are driving me insane this evening. I want you!", was all Damon had to say._

**Cliffhanger...let me know what you think, and suggest what you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon!**

Chapter 3

_Flashback continued..._

_As he lifted her up onto the hood of his Camero, she moaned in delight. Throwing her legs up around his waist as he kissed her deeply and passionately, Elena looked into his icy eyes. All was a bit fuzzy, as the drunken state she was in took over and she couldn't fight her desire._

"_Damon, I doooon't...doooo dis evvver. Taake meee! Taake meee hooome, frowww meee down and FUUUCCCK meee!", she slipped between moans. "I wannnt youuuur cock!"_

"_Elena, you lil vixen, I really don't want my first time with you to be like this, but if you insist...how can I possibly say no. You are fucking gorgeous, and I'm not supposed to be doing this, I'm your your boss.", Damon kept trying to convince himself he wasn't going to fuck Elena or at least not yet. _

_~Keep your dick in your pants Damon! You know you wanna fuck her, but your listening to the 'good Damon', and you need to take it a tad slower. This chick doesn't need to be hurt more in her life. Oh fuck who am I kidding...I'm just gonna have a taste...so to speak.~_

" _Daaaamon...o-m-g...I ammm achinnng for youuu!", Elena's crotch was just throbbing. She wanted him, she was also way too drunk to even be thinking of fucking someone tonight. Somehow she managed to get her breasts free and that was it._

_Damon was at her perky tits in a flash. Swirling his tongue across her swollen little peeks. Grinding his stiff cock into her soaking wet panties, and kissing her down her stomach. The smell of her arousal was enough for him to nearly get off. As he continued his kisses below her navel, he reached for her hand and placed it in her own wet panties and told her to play with herself. She did, and he watched stroking his freed cock in his left hand._

" _That's enough kitten. Allow me.", as he dropped his head between her thighs. She came almost instantly, most likely really won't remember it either. What a shame. " Oh, Elena...I'm...cumming...O-M-G...FUCK!", Damon never even slid the tip in. Licking her sweet juices was intoxicating._

_~Fuck Damon! You fucking coward! She was totally primed up for you! Who the fuck cares that she was hammered, never stopped you before! Her pussy wanted to be pounded as much as you wanted to do it! Fucking chicken!~_

" _Elena, look at me darlin', I'm gonna take you home now.", he drove a few minutes then pulled up to her house. He had her keys in his pocket and went to unlock her front door, as she crossed the threshold, Damon stood patiently waiting outside. _

" _Daaamon, whatt are youu waaaiting foooor? C'monnn innnn.", was all Elena had to say. He walked in and helped up the stairs to what he thought was going to be her bedroom. She swayed all the way up the stairs. _

_~ Man she has the sexiest drunken swagger! I'm just tucking her in and leaving.~ Damon's thoughts were yet again going to his dick._

" _Cannn youuu pullease helppp mee outta dis dresssss? I can't finger ittt outtt.", Elena laughed._

" _Elena, there's not much to figure out, I'm pretty sure it comes off like this.", as he pulled it up over her head. " Were you wearing a bra or not? Whatever, if I find one in my car I'm keeping it for another date.", Damon really needed to get going or his aching jaw would be finding a pretty lil neck to feed from._

_~Dude just do it. You can make her forget you ever did it. Compel her.~_

_Elena leaned over the edge of her double bed and reached for Damon to come closer. She managed to yank down his trousers, free his throbing cock and was sucking on it. " Ohhh Daaamon...youurr cock isss yummmmy!", Elena moaned between licks. She really loved sucking dick and was proud to say she was good at it. Even if she was three sheets to the wind._

_Next thing he knew he had her pinned underneath him on her bed. He was kissing her lower and lower again. As he went for her tasty pussy, all while she was moaning in pleasure, he bit down in the groin area and sucked. She screamed but not in pain, and her climax took over in full tilt. Her blood was more intoxicating than her sexual juices. Damon didn't want to stop but he didn't want to kill his assistant either. He could get used to this, but shouldn't. So he stopped, pricked his finger with his fang and rubbed his blood over the punctures. Damon then grabbed his dick and slammed it into her all the while compeling her to not to ever remember the whole biting thing._

_Once they both rid out their climaxes, he kissed her goodnight, tucked Elena in and was gone._

_The drive back to the boarding house was quick, he needed to get back to the grill pick-up Elena's car and drive it back to her house before he could...hunt._

_Damon was up to something completely devious. He drove to the Mystic Falls Medical Center and walked in the front door. The night security officer let him pass after he made up a story that he was a night delivery man with pharmacuticals. Never had to compel him even. He proceded to the blood bank. _

" _Jackpot! Hmmm, what should I grab this time? Oh, my my my... A+ my faaavorite. I'll just grab a dozen pints this time.", Damon was already smacking his lips. He ripped open a bag and sucked it dry. End of flashback..._

Elena went to his bathroom to clean up. She had his cum all over her breasts and face. _Might as well hop in a quick shower to wash up. Don't want to be driving home having Damon sex smell all over me when I get home to Elijah. Ahh, he won't be home until really late tomorrow evening. _She wrapped herself in one of Damon's fluffy white towels, left his room and went to hers.

After she dressed, Elena called up Caroline and Bonnie. Asked them to meet for lunch at the Grill. Jeremy was on his way too. She hadn't seen her brother in a while, since, well, Jenna died. It was nice to see him.

" Elena, I've missed you! Why the hell haven't you called? How's Elijah? Have you seen...Damon yet?", Jeremy was happy to see his sister. He graduated from Yale, and was now working under Damon Salvatore as his lawyer. Jer handled all of The Salvatore's financial and legal matters. Not that there really were many. Jeremy and Damon were practically best friends, and he was engaged to my bff Bonnie.

"Jer, I've missed you too! You look great! Yes, I went for drinks with Damon last night, and Elijah's well Elijah. He's good to me.", Elena quickly offered.

" Speaking of the devil...", Bonnie piped in.

Elena turned around and there indeed was Elijah. Strange very strange. He came up to his wife kissed her quite lovingly and sat with them for lunch. " My lady. I apologize for my unannounced visit. Something of importance caught my immediate attention, and I had to...pass through here on my way to London. I wanted to spend the evening with you, if you don't mind that is Elena.", Elijah spoke with elequance and actually made Elena melt. He was so smooth.

" Elijah, of course it's no bother, you are my husband and I would love to spend this evening with you.", Elena kissed his cheek. " When do you have to leave? Am I going on this trip or returning to Covington on my own?", she asked grasping his thigh under the table.

" My love, there's plenty of time for that.", Elijah whispered into her ear. " No, not this trip my love. It would suit you best to return to our home in Covington, however, I am sure that Damon would allow you to stay at his place again in your bedroom there. After all you still are the rightful owner of his home." Elijah knew exactly where and what she was doing last night with Damon, it didn't bother him either. Elijah's love for Elena was something deep but it went deeper for his true feelings to Katerina.

" Of course Elijah, I will phone Damon and let him know I will be staying yet another night, along with you.", Elena took out her cell, but Elijah stopped her.

" I've already had a conversation with Damon, and all is what you would say...good.", Elijah told her. He wanted to make love to his wife in the home of her lover. It would drive Damon wild. Too bad.

" Jeremy, tell me, are planning to marry Bonnie soon or what? I need to be able to take time off from my job. My boss is a bit of a dick somedays.", Elena teased as she looked at Elijah who was actually smiling at that comment.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and was about to spill, when Bonnie piped in. " Oh, Elena, yes! We set the date for well this Halloween. I know it's rather quick, but...", Bonnie stopped when Jeremy nudged her. " but... we kind of need to marry a few months sooner than we originally planned."

Elena clapped her hands together and was tearing up. " Are you guys? You know?", she patted Bonnie's belly. " Am I going to be an aunt?"

Bonnie and Jeremy smiled at her and nodded yes. "Elena, I wanted to tell you once we found out, but I heard from Jer that you were in town for a day or 2 and wanted to tell you in person. I'm due March 21st. The spring solstice."

Elena hugged her bff and her brother she was super happy for them. Bonnie asked her to be her matron of honor, along side Caroline who agreed to be her bridesmaid. Jeremy had asked Damon to be his best man, along side Ric as his groomsman.

~_Wait a minute he knew last night and never told me! Damon! Oh well, glad I know now._~

Elijah offered his congratulations to the happy and expecting couple, but then excused himself along his wife for the rest of the night. He truly cared for Elena in fact he actually loved her. They were both kind, caring and respectful of each other's personal lives. She changed that part of him. The human part the he missed for hundreds of years. He liked that alot. He wanted to show her how much he cherished her. Elijah was truly a romantic and Elena really did love that about him. Though she was indeed in love with Damon.

Elijah drove her 'vette to the boarding house. She ran her fingers threw his hair with one hand massaging his hard member with the other. " My love, I wouldn't want to wreck your baby. Let's wait til we get there."

"Nope, I'm not waiting another moment to have you. Elijah I want you baby. I need you to pull my car over down this road to the right. Trust me. You will love this.", Elena said as she started to suck down on his cock. He pulled the car over, she stopped what she was doing and grabbed his hand and took him to a very open spot near the lake. It was a beautiful warm August night, the stars were extra bright. She lead him down to the sandy beach, took off her clothes and undressed him. Kissing him so intensely as he laid her on the beach.

" Elena, you do drive a man wild. I can see clearly how Damon loves you too. Should I have met you before he, I wouldn't have fallen out of love either.", Elijah trailed kissed all along her smooth olive skin. Her breasts were soft with hard nipples needing his attention. As he sucked and licked one, he was rubbing her soft wet clit with his hand. With one smooth even thrust he was inside her deep wetness.

" Oh Elijah, I love the way you make me feel. I love your love making to me. Oh...I...am...", Elena gasped as her climax was coming. He flipped her over so she was bouncing on top of his shaft. He sat up while she rode him crazy hard and fast, and continued to suck on his wife's tits and kiss her deeply on her perfect mouth. As she came down from her high, she collapsed on his sweaty chest with him still in her. Elijah has never nor would he ever feed from her. She had to allow it and did, but, he always refused. He did not want her to be that part of him. Many years ago, in his relationship to Katerina, he desired her to be wed to him and then have children. Yes, he is able to procreate in all ways possible, but has yet to have offspring of his own. In his mind, it was Katerina he was making love to.

" Come now Elena, we should be going, and my flight is at 10am. It will be a long drive to Atlanta to catch my flight. It's best we sleep soon.", he brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck.

When they arrived at the boarding house, Damon greeted them and offered a drink. He could smell Elijah all over his Elena and it pissed him off , though he didn't show it. They sat down and chatted together for an hour and Elena was getting sleepy. So she left the men, and went upstairs to her room, the one across the hall from Damon's.

It couldn't have taken her long to fall into a deep sleep, for when she woke in the middle of night, Elijah was not there. She turned on a lamp, and saw a short and sweet note from Elijah on the nightstand.

~_Elena,_

_I'm sorry I will not be there to see you awaken, but I had to attend to business rather more quick than I anticipated. Please forgive me my love. Damon is aware of this and has offered for you to stay in LOL your home as long as you wish. My advice would be to stay. Also, not too worry about Katerina coming home as planned. She is part of the business I must take care of in London._

_Good-bye my love,_

_~E_

_~Aww, this is sweet. I wonder if...nah...he should be asleep. I will just tip-toe through my house to the kitchen for a drink and maybe a snack.~_

" Elena, my lady, there's no need to tip-toe through your house. Besides, with vampire super hearing, I can hear you from a mile away.", Damon was sitting in the parlor in front of the fire place reading a book and having a drink.

She blushed a little when re-informed her of his super hearing skills. That would mean he heard her making love to Elijah just hours ago. Now she felt ashamed of all she's done and been doing. ~_Whatever. He's done this to me too, I know without intentionally hurting me.~_

" I'm just...getting a drink and a snack...I think.", she continued to the kitchen.

In a flash he was behind her in the kitchen. Damon wanted her, he needed her, after everything he talked with Elijah about, he knew he could have her. He kissed the back of her neck ever so softly as she was pouring herself a glass of milk and grabbed a slice of cheesecake.

" Damon, we...can I...I would like to drink and eat this please.", Elena stopped him. " Really, my stomach is forever growling. We can...", she was shut up with his kiss.

" Elena, I love you.", was all Damon needed to say.

**Cliffhanger...I just wanted to say I appreciate that I've been added as story alerts to many of you already. Thank-you. Need some imput here...I was thinking of doing more of the flashback to how Damon and Elena really got to knowing each other and their working relationship. Yes or no? Yes=great + No=that's cool too and I'll just continue here where I left off. I wish to have another chapter out within the next few days. :)Tatas**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon!**

Chapter 4

_Flashback..._

"_Why the hell did I drink so damn much last night, and on a Thursday of all nights? How...did I drive home? No, way. I was no shape I'm sure of to do such a crazy thing like drinking and driving.", Elena woke up with a pounding headache. As she got out of bed, she took a peek to see what the weather looked out at 8am. There was her baby parked out front. " I guess I did drive home. I'm gonna pop some Advil and jump into a shower. Just enough time before work." Elena was washing her hair, then her lean body, when she got to her crotch she realized her head was the only that was pounding. " Shit! I haven't hurt like this in a loong time. I didn't take anyone home last night, so this doesn't make sense. FUCK! Maybe I played to hard with my toys again in my drunken stupor." She got out of the shower dressed in something a lil sexy for her new boss who she couldn't wait to greet._

_Elena pulled her lil red car into the lot and got out set the alarm. Beep Beep. She continued across to the entrance and walked in. Feeling a tad sluggish this morning, she decided to take the elevator to the 3rd floor. When she got to room 303 Supernatural Department of Mystic Falls, she dug out her keys, unlocked the door and walked in. She went to her little kitchenette, and went to make a strong pot of java. It was now nearly 9am._

" _It's far too sunny outside...I better shower and go see Elena...I mean get to work. Mmm...Elena. Damn! Well, better get rid of my throbbing dick situation first then shower.", Damon bitched. He hated waking up before noon. " I should call Elena when I'm on my way, or not." Damon was his usual not so morning vampire._

_Damon saw Elena's red 'vette in the lot, once again parked beside it and got out. He didn't have nor need an alarm for his baby. With his supernatural hearing it would not be a problem. Some poor poor soul would be signing their death certificate if they tried to steal or trash it. In a flash, he was walking into his department. There his lovely assistant was. Elena looked fucking gorgeous again. Even after last night. ~Fuck does she ever not look hot? I just want to take her and fuck her sweet pussy right there right now! I know she wants me too, I can tell she's already to go.~_

" _Goood morning Mr...Damon. There's a few messages I put on your desk and strong coffee in the kitchen. I think you need it.", Elena greeted him with a smile. ~Man does he look tired but yet sooo sexy.~ _

_After a few hours, Elena buzzed Damon and said she was going to take her lunch break._

_Buzz Buzz... "Damon, if there isn't anything you want me to do, I'm taking my lunch. Care to join me for a bite?", she asked her boss. It was nearly 12:30pm._

" _Elena, that sounds terrific. I could use a break indeed. One moment, just sending this email and we can go.", Damon was glad for the offer. ~Dude she practically offered herself to you...again. A bite? Really? To a vampire? Fuck, she doesn't even know about that...yet.~_

_She was sitting on the edge of her desk waiting for her boss. Wearing a cute blue with daisy print sundress, and sandals, he licked his lips as he left his office. This was making him...hard...again. " Elena, excuse me a moment, I'll be back in 2 minutes.", he quickly went to his private washroom, dropped his black Armani's, and took care of his boner. BAM! A minute later he washed up and was goood to go._

" _Sorry about that, my cell was...vibrating in my...pocket and well had to take the call. Nothing too important. Let's go.", he offered his arm. ~She took it, just like that! See Damon, she's totally wanting you. Then again I'm totally charming, sexy, well-mannered...haha.~ " Where do you want to go? My treat.", Damon waggled his brows at her._

_~ Oh I know where...my bedroom! Fuck, I'd go anywhere with those 'come fuck me blue eyes! Calm your shit down girl! In due time Elena, in due time.~_

" _There's a little diner just around the block. The steak sandwich is tooo diee for! We can walk. Unless, you are too lazy to get some exercise?", Elena teased the vampire._

" _Lazy? Me? C'mon tuts let's go. That steak sandwich, rare of course, sounds...tasty." ~ Shit, I just called Elena my assistant...tuts. I'm fucked!_

_Elena laughed at the comment. " Tuts? Really? You need to get to know me better Damon before you start calling me tuts."_

" _Please accept my apologies M'am. Where are my manners?", as he kissed her hand. She tasted like strawberries and cream. _

" _Damon, call me M'am again, and I'll start calling you Mr. Salvatore. Got it?", she laughed. " I do believe we will get along fine Damon."_

_~ Score! 1 more for the Damonizer! Like my huge ego needs this.~_

_They walked into the not too busy diner and sat down in a corner booth. A waitress named Shelly came and asked for their order. " What can I do ya for? Coffee? Need menus?", Shelly asked._

" _Ladies first.", Damon gestured for Elena to order._

" _Shelly I'll have my usual, and I do believe my friend Damon here would love to try it but rare.", Elena ordered. " Oh, and can I get a glass of sweet tea with lemon?"_

" _Sounds good, make that 2.", Damon piped in._

_Shelly returned with the sweet teas and then again with their lunch baskets. " Here you go sugas. Let me know if you need anything else.", she winked and walked away. ~Mmm, Damon must be new in town. I'll pay. How could I not? Does he not know how hot he is? Oh, of course he does...those blue eyes are like looking into the ocean.~_

_Elena took a bite. "Mmm, this is sooo goood. It's to die for.", she moaned out just a little too loud and blushed once she realized she had._

" _Blushing suits you. Fuck, this is good. My bad, I mean wow!", Damon was impressed with the rare steak sandwich. " Don't know if it's really worth dying for though. I've been many places and this this is really good for a sandwich though."_

_Elena laughed. " No, fuck this is good! You travel? Salvatore is Italian right?"_

_~Is she kidding me? I've been to you name it I've been there, and one day I'll take you to where your heart desires Elena. I love the way fuck rolls off your tongue. Wonder if you remember about last night yet?~_

" _Elena, the Salvatore name is indeed Italian, and that is where my family originates. I have been all over the world. I could be of great use to anyone who's travelling. Europe is my favorite part of the world. Lots of important history there.", Damon offered. His jeans were getting a tad uncomfortable...again. Elena was driving him insane._

" _Damon, this is embarassing, just a tad...do you know how I got home last night? I mean I woke up and saw my car parked out front. There's no way I drove. Was I plastered?", Elena shyed a bit._

_Damon bit his tongue. Of course he remembered everything that happened last night. " Elena, you really don't remember me driving you home? I tucked you in too. Went back to the Grill and drove your car home for you." He obviously left out the whole fucking scene._

" _Thank you Damon. Wait a minute...you tucked... me in? That means you...", Elena blushed more. " Did you...undress and... dress me in my pj's? Like what you saw?", she bit her lip suggestively._

" _Elena, yes to all of the above. But most of all...we won't be finishing this conversation here.", Damon waved to Shelly for the check. " How about finishing our talk later? 7 ish okay for you? We need to get back to the office.", he offered his arm once again to her. ~OMG! She seriously didn't just ask me if I liked what I saw. Hellooo, I am a man aren't I? Her biting her lip the way she did just gave me yet another hard-on and it's only 1:30 in the afternoon. This Elena is sure to kill me...again!~_

_As they walked back to the office, both opted for the stairs instead of the elevator. She swayed side to side, up and up all 3 flights of stairs as Damon's hard-on damn near exploded in his jeans. She knew this was turning him on, she noticed his bulge ever so casually._

" _Thank you for lunch Damon. Now I must check messages and emails and yada yada. Yes, I will be free for dinner at 7.", she winked at him. ~Fuck! He's seen me naked and liked what he saw! He even admitted it! YES! Shit! I wonder if that's where it ends? Oh no! Fuck! Oh no! We couldn't have...I mean not...yes...not so...fast! WTF Elena!~ "Fuck just the thought of possibly fucking Damon last night is making me hot and bothered! Bet it was good!", she whispered to herself._

_~Fucking rights it was goood Elena! You're sweet pussy was purring for me last night. My way, it will again tonight. Oh, Elena, I can smell your arousal right now, and would love you fuck you senseless on my 'scrivania'. I would love to hike up your pretty lil sundress and ram my throbbing cock in and out of you, faster and harder, lick and suck on your pretty titties all the while we're making a mess of my 'scrivania'. OMG! I'm...gonna...cummm!~ _

_He was stroking his hard-on through his jeans. " Fuck Damon! Another pair of black Armani's messed up! I really need to control this matter.", he was relieved but pissed he came in his jeans again. Damon got up and washed himself up in his private office washroom yet again today. "Elena, can I help you with something?", she was in his office when he opened the door, and he knew it well before opening the door._

" _Damon, you okay? Heard you cursing. I'm going to be back in 20 minutes. Need to check the mail, and well visit the 'ladies'.", Elena asked her boss._

" _Everything's fine, just fine. Had a misunderstanding with a friend of mine that's all.", he gave her a smirk. Lying like a priceless persian rug on his floor._

_He loved the way she walked with great confidence and was full of smiles and...sunshine._

_~OMG! I need to get off now Elena! Just reach into your purse and pull out your little pocket rocket. There you go...oh...yeah...right...right...there...oh...oh...oh...think about Damon what was going through his sexy mind as he undressed you last night...oh...oh...ohhhh Daaamon...I...I...I'mmm...cumming!~ She took care of herself...just moaning a tad to loud and moaned his name she was sure out loud. Elena washed up, and walked back to her office desk._

_Buzz Buzz... " Elena, can I see you a moment?", Damon asked her to his office._

" _Sure thing Damon, I'll be right in.", she quickly checked herself in her compact. ~Damn it. I have that just been fucked look.~ She went to his office opened the door and walked in. He got up and closed the door behind her. " Please, do sit down.", Damon gestured to the cozy looking leather lounge chair._

_~Uh oh. Am I in trouble? Is he gonna spank me? Oooo...that would be nice! Shut up Elena, you just took care of that.~_

" _Damon, is everything alright? Am I in trouble? Are you gonna spank me?", she teased. Fuck she just verrry openly teased Damon._

_~Did she seriously just tease me like that? She's gonna get it...that's it I don't know if I can wait 'til later! Oh, Elena I'm gonna do more than spank you sweetheart. Keep it up princess!~_

_Damon licked his lips. " That's funny Elena. Do you want me to spank you? Didn't think you'd like that. Keep that note in mind. No, I asked you to come in here, I need to know exactly how much you know about all the supernatural activity here in Mystic Falls. Of course, aside from the reports you have given me yesterday.", he could hear her heart beat increase and the rythym was pleasing. He knew he had her. He needed to know if she knew about vampires truly existing, but didn't want to give that away to her just yet. In due time he would release that information._

" _Damon, I grew up here in Mystic Falls, remember? I know everything, have an idea who's who and who's what. Though not sure how much is actually factual. My bff Bonnie's family well...are of...The Bennett Witches and a founding family that horrifically died years ago in a tragic fire. It's just her and her grams now. Everyone in town is well aware not to piss that woman off. The Lockwood's, rumour had were of some wierd werewolf gene but not sure I buy that. Hmmm, Mr. Saltzman, my former history teacher and well close friend, said there may be vampires here too. Not sure about that either...I think his studies might be a little off.", Elena shared with Damon._

" _Okay good. Well, that makes sense about Bonnie being a witch, last night when I touched her, she had a frightened look in her eyes.", Damon slipped._

_Elena was now a bit confused. " Damon, why would she be frightened by you? Bonnie doesn't scare, if at all. Something you forgetting to tell me?"_

" _No Elena. I haven't forgotten anything. In fact I remember everything, just not sure how to share everything just yet.", Damon smirked and turned away. ~She has to know. If she knows about, witches, wolves, she must know about vampires...oh my.~ His jaw was beginning to ache and he noticed his veins become visible in the window. He needed to feed...soon. He was running his hands through his hair and getting frazzled. ~You need to tell her. She needs to know...everything.~ " Elena, vampires do exist. I can't explain it to you here. I promise I will tonight. You can ask me anything your heart desires and I will answer. Now, I need to check my messages and these annoying texts I've been getting from Stefan. It's also almost 4 o'clock, you can leave if you want, and I'll pick you up at 7.", he opened the door and she went back to her desk to finish her email inquiries then left._

_Damon walked over to his hidden 'bar' fridge, and opened a bag of A+ downed it in no time and opened a 2nd bag. " Ahh, mucho better. Not as great as fresh, but it will do. Stefan, what do you want?", he turned to see Stefan standing in the doorway._

" _Damon, you avoiding me today? Why is that my big brother? Are you hiding the fact that you drove her home and fucked her and weren't supposed to be doing that? I can smell her on you.", Stefan nagged._

" _Who? Me? Take advantage of my sweet assistant Elena Gilbert. Hmm...okay...you got me. What you gonna do about it?", he pointed to Stefan. " You smell her on me, because she held my arm as we walked to some diner and had lunch. She's quite interesting to talk to. Verrry interesting.", Damon rolled his eyes. " She got off thinking about today when she went to the 'ladies' this afternoon. I heard my name roll off her tongue as she was..."_

" _Damon, she isn't a toy you know. You can't hurt her. We need her to be safe. That's why you came back...right?", Stefan asked._

_Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan. " Stefan, stop worrying about me and Elena. I'm not going to hurt her, she's really...intriguing. In fact I'm taking her out tonight for dinner."_

_Damon locked up the office, and in a flash he was in his car in the lot. When he pulled up, he knew he was alone. No Stefan to bother him. He walked in the front door and went to the parlor to pour a scotch. Downing it in one gulp, he poured another, and poured a third. He headed upstairs to his suite and stripped off his clothes, tossed them in the hamper and went to his massive bathroom, stepped into his waterfall-like shower and ran the hot as hot as he possibly could get it. He washed his hair, then lathered up his well-toned sexy body, he reached his member lathered it up, rinsed, shut the water off and stepped out." _

_He grabbed a pair on black D&G jeans, a grey button down shirt, and his fav leather jacket. He left the house and went to the garage and couldn't decide on which of his babies he was gonna take out tonight. His shiny black Mercedes 500 SL was going to be shown off tonight._

_Ding-dong Ding-dong...Damon was at Elena's waiting for her or anyone to answer the door. He was listening for other heartbeats and only heard hers._

" _C'mon in Damon.", Elena shouted from upstairs. "I'll be down in a minute." ~ Damn, I can't get my zipper up. Shit! It's stuck.~ " Damon, could you give me a hand? My zipper's...stuck.", she asked coming down the stairs._

_Elena was wearing a red tight mini-dress with red stilettos. She looked like trouble this evening, and was hoping to get into some too. " WOW! You look tempting...I mean hot! Come'er, let me help you with your zipper. Looks like it got caught on the fabric. One sec...there good to go.", Damon was getting uncomfortable again in his jeans._

_The two walked out the door, Elena locked up, and grabbed Damon's arm as he lead her to his car. " Nice car Damon. Stolen? How many cars do you have?", she teased._

" _Very funny Elena. I have 5 convertibles, 3 hard-tops, 1 suped up Denali, and 2 Harley's. My fav is the one you've seen me drive to work. She is my baaaby! I felt like black tonight.", Damon bragged about his collection of vehicles. " Care to go for a little drive after dinner? I mean we can always go back to yours or my place to talk after.", he planned out a 2 hour trip to Atlanta for a night of fun with Elena. Break the ice some more...wayyy more._

_Elena got all giddy. She loved this car, and was enjoying his company. " Why don't we skip dinner, or grab a few slices of pizza, and just drive. This is relaxing. I love the wind blowing through my hair. Sooo soooothing.", she'd go anywhere with him tonight. " Surprise me Damon.", Elena grabbed his hand._

_They drove down the highway for about 2 hours, when a big city was on the horizon, and an Atlanta 10 miles sign. " Damon, we're going to Atlanta? Oooo, this is going to be fun!", Elena clapped her hands. " Are we...staying...you know...for the night? I didn't bring anything well...to...sleep in.", she said nervously, and Damon once again loved the sound of her racing heartbeat._

" _Relax 'Lena, we don't have to stay the night, unless you want to. We can do anything your heart desires. I know of a little shop called Victoria's Secrets, which you can go pick up some pj's.", Damon chuckled but inside he hoped she'd pick out something sexy. " Here we are. The mall and I know where VS is, come.", Damon grabbed her hand. He wanted to spoil her, but it was way too soon for that. Sure, he fucked her the night before and doesn't regret fucking her, but he needed time to personally get to know her too. He wanted to. _

" _Oooo...I love this store! I know exactly what I need to get, and what I'd like to get.", Elena flashed a sexy grin at Damon._

" _Elena, whatever you want, it's on me. Trust me, anything you want.", Damon wouldn't take no for an answer. " But...I do like you in red...alot.", he added with a devious smile. " Here, this would look hot, if, well...things were different between us. You know, if I wasn't your 'boss' and all. Just my opinion." He bought the red negligee for her anyway._

_~Even if she doesn't buy it Damon, you know you will for her for another time. Hmmm, I now know her right sizes, if all goes well I will be buying her many many more naughty things.~_

_She came out of the change room with a cute tank 'n bootys set and 1 new black lacy bra and matching thong set. " Okay, I'm ready let's pay and go have fun." Elena put the items on the counter and Damon pulled out his credit card and handed it to Cyndi the clerk. He looked directly into her eyes, and Cyndi ran the card but never charged it, returned the card to Damon and thanked him. Off Damon and Elena went to a rather large casino. There was a semi-fancy restaurant where they went and ate. Chatting over dinner, Damon discovered his 'date' was well...very much enjoying her red red wine. Maybe a lil too much. ~YES! I knew I'd see this side of her again! Let the good times roll!~_

_~ What did he buy? He also has a VS bag. Hmm...sneaky devil. Wonder if it too is for me? I feel spoiled. I just want you to know I'd be good to you and I think you'd be sooo good to me too.~_

" _Come my lady, let's roll the dice. I'm feeling lucky this evening.", he took her to the craps table. " Elena, please blow on my...dice...for good luck.", he waggled his brows. No sexual innuendos needed of course._

" _As you wish Daaamon.", she blew on his little cubes. ~I'd blow anything you want Damon. Just say it. I feel like putty in your hands. Funny I feel like I've felt like this before. Wierd.~_

_~Fuck Elena. I'm trying hard not to throw you on top of this table right now. Stop it! Elena you're exciting my dick right now. I need to do something about this situation!~_

_Damon grabbed the dice once again, asked her to blow on them once again for 'good luck', but as she brought her lips to the dice, he did it. He kissed her instead for 'good luck'. " Mmmm, Elena, that's nice."_

" _Wow, Damon...", Elena was shut up with his mouth again. This time she returned the kiss. It was hot, intense, passionate, and...sexy. " Let's get out of here...NOW!", she escaped between kisses. She was getting aroused very very aroused._

_~Take me to bed Damon Salvatore. I want more of this. Wait a minute Elena, don't be too easy. Oh shut the fuck up and fuck the guy already! He's sooo sexy! Show him your appreciation for the gifts he bought you...take him back to the suite and do some modeling for Damon.~_

_In a flash they up at their ajoining suites, and he had her thrust up against the wall as if she nothing more than a ragdoll. Damon unzipped her sexy lil dress as she was pinned up against the wall. One sleeve at a time, he removed her dress, kissing her neck, trailing kisses down her chest where he grabbed a breast and hungerily licked at the nipple. She was running her one hand through his messed up hair and undoing his jeans with the other. Elena found his extremely hard cock and began stroking it with a firm grip in up and down even movements. _

" _El...e...naaa... my you're sexy kitten. Keep stroking my cock like that and I swear I'm gonna blow. My you are very wet yourself Elena.", he huskily rasped into her ear. " I'm gonna make you scream my name.", Damon then threw her onto his bed. He ripped off her wet panties, and dove between her thighs. Lapping up her intoxicating juices, and fucking her with 2 fingers all the while swirling his tongue at her core. He could tell her climax was coming and it was turning him on. Damon also knew she was watching him between moans, and felt the need to bite into the crease of her groin...again. His fangs elongated between lappings of her sweet pussy juice, just then he bit down. Immediately, he rammed his aching cock into her slippery pussy and began thrusting harder and faster._

" _FUCK DAMON! This is sooo gooood! I...am...cu..mm..iiiinngggg! Ohhhh...mmyyy...gooood...I...am...aaaahhhh...cummmming...aaagainnn! Damon! Stop, let me lick my juices off of your tongue.", she then startled away from him. Then screamed. He shut her up again with his kisses. He knew she must've seen then dark blue veins under his eyes, and most likely it freaked her out. Damon was hoping for her not to see this before telling her. " Daaaamoan...what...are...you?"_

_Damon kissed her sweetly and replied, " Elena, I'm a vampire."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon!**

**Thank you verrry much to my readers. I'm totally blown away with the hits on my story, I've reached nearly 1800 and have maaanny followers since I began writing it last Wednesday! LOVE u all!**

Chapter 5

_Flashback continued, once again on with the show..._

_Elena was scared yet not screaming anymore. Touching his face, she felt...calm and relaxed now. Though she had no idea why. " Damon, I...should be scared, right? I'm not though. My boss and new friend might I add, just showed me he was a vampire. I honestly didn't want to believe all the legends of Mystic Falls. So...what happens now?", she ruffled her hair._

_~Fuck! I did not want her to find out this way. She's handling it extremely well...too well.~ "'Lena, what happens now is whatever you want to. I mean...you can go running and screaming about vampires and all, but...probably not a good idea...or...we can go out and have some more fun?", he cautioned her. Last thing he really wanted was for her to run. She didn't stand a chance. Damon would never hurt her, he needed her and had to help protect her. Besides she was fun to fuck, even if she didn't quite know the truth about the other night ... yet. " Elena, I won't hurt you if you're worried about that. I promise.", Damon rolled his eyes at her._

_~Why do I know how to pick 'em? Someone just shoot me! Like really...I'm a magnet for the supernatural shit! At least he's fucking gorgeous! Bonus! Elena just go out and have fun with him...you know you...waaant to.~ Elena got up from the bed, grabbed her things and went to the bathroom. Then she turned around and flashed a sexy smirk. " Well, does a lady have to be kept waiting? I don't think the shower's gonna turn on itself." Before she could blink the water was running comfortably hot and Damon was already getting wet._

" _Well don't just stand there baby, come join me.", Damon waggled his brows at her._

_Elena gasped. " How did you do that? You know, kinda reminds me of 'Superman'." She stepped into the nice hot shower facing his already wet, and oh soo sexy body. He made her heart race faster than she thought was possible. Next thing she was being pushed up against the wet tile back, smothered in very wet kisses all over and lower much lower they suddenly stopped. Elena could feel the tingly sensation rising to her very core, as he started tonguing her slick clit. One hand was keeping her firmly pressed against the tiles, while his other was slapping and fingering her wet pussy. _

_~ God, she tastes incredible! I cannot get enough of her. She's gonna be the 2nd death of me yet!~ " El...eeee...naaa, my you sure are wet.", he looked up at her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Damon loved her moans, smiles, everything was just too perfect and he was determined to keep this kitten purring all night long. _

" _Daaaamon...I'm...", Elena exploded all over him._

" _That's good kitten. Keep cumming for me. I'm gonna fuck you so good, you'll be walking around as if you been bull riding for days.", Damon purred in her ear as he slammed his hard-on into her quickly. He pumped in and out, harder and faster, deeper and faster, as Elena was diggin' her claw-like nails into his back meeting him thrust for thrust. " El...(slam)eee...(slam)...naaa...", he moaned out loud to show his appreciation for her wet pussy. ~ She loves a good hard fucking, and I'm more than happy to keep giving her more.~_

_~ OMG! He can booty call me anytime! FUCK! He is a godsend in the...O-M-G...I'm...I'm...cummmming!~_

" _Daaamon...I'm...cummmming...aaaaagaaain!", Elena slid down the wet tiled wall shaking profusely from her climax. In a flash she was flipped onto all 4's on the king sized bed in the bedroom, being fucked nice 'n slow but hard. Damon had her hair gripped in one hand, tugging on it as he held on to her firm ass all the while taking his time fucking her slowww. Nice 'n slowww. It was driving her insane and he knew it. The sound blood racing through her body as her heart was working overtime, was just music to his ears._

" _Wanna feel something really cool?", asked Damon as kept his slow fucking pace._

" _Mmmmhmmm...y...f..u..c..k...I'm...cummmming...Daaaamon!", she let out loud and breathy moans._

_Damon reached around to her extremely wet and pulsating pussy for her core. With his supernatural vamp speed he rubbed her love button and made her repeatedly cum all over the silk sheets. Elena flung her head around so she could face him, so he could see her face as she screamed his name with passion and desire...all for him. Damon then changed positions again. He wanted to see her perky tits bouncing up and down as she rode his throbbing cock more. He needed to get off and was going blow his load all into her._

" _'Lena...you are fucking gorgeous, I love seeing you bounce on my dick, and those tits are perfect for licking and sucking onnn...mmmm...oooh...I'm...FUUUCKK!", he spilled into her. She kept riding him even faster now that he came just drive the vamp insane. " Elennnaaa, baby...come lie down here beside me...I...need to catch my...breath.", he smirked at her as he patted the bed beside him. With that she collapsed on the fluffy pillow and draped her arms across his glistening chest._

" _Damon, you're incredibly handsome. I have to confess...the other day at work...I didn't really have to use the 'Ladies'...my naughty mind made my pussy sooo wet for you, that I had to take care of 'business', and that was a first for me.", she grinned and wasn't even embarassed by her confession to him._

" _'Lena...I know. I even heard you moan out my name when you were...cuuummming. A little unknown thing...vampires, well we have...supernatural hearing, along with speed as you witnessed in the whole bathroom/shower/bed scenes, and your blood...it sings to me, I can hear your heart pumping blood through your whole sexy body.", he chuckled softly._

" _That's...cooo", she drifted off to sleep before finishing her remark. Damon loved watching her sleep. He pulled the covers up over them and drifted off to sleep as well._

_End of flashback...(only for now I promise)_

Elena dropped her glass of milk. " You love me? Damon..." Damon kissed her softly on the lips. She let out a soft moan but then pushed up against his chest for him to stop. " No, Damon, I...we...what about Katerina and Elijah? Yesterday...we had incredible passion in the bedroom Damon, and I made love to Elijah just hours ago. Doesn't that bother you? How can you LOVE ME? I made love to my husband just hours ago, knowing you'd hear us, and you still want me? How could you? I don't even...love...myself for doing that...hurting you...again." ~ _Damon, oh my Damon, I'm sooo sorry. I love you more than words can say. Just can't tell you...not now...maybe not...~_

~ _Elena I've loved you since I walked into my office that very first day. It's been nearly 8 eight years and that has never changed. I've loved you before that I am sure too. I've never admitted it to anyone since Katerina left me 145 years ago.~ _

" Elena, don't do this. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened a few years ago. No one saw her coming back to Mystic Falls, and then BAM...Katerina tried to manipulate myself and Stefan into working with Elijah for your own good. When all along she had made a deal with the devil himself...Klaus. In order to spare her life after yours was taken from you, we had to make it all seem real, even to Elijah. If we had known, that that bastard was gonna turn on us last second he would've died along with Klaus. I would've died from Tyler's bite. Kat saved me, for you. She's the one to blame for everything, even if she got the cure in time to save my life. Katerina, made a deal for Stefan for the cure, and in turn I had to break our newly kindled relationship for her. I was forced to marry Kat to protect you. If Klaus knew you were still alive after the ritual, we would all be dead. Elena...my love...I did and do everything for you. I...I need you and have never needed someone so bad.", Damon caressed her back and kissed her lips once again. He smiled at her as he looked into her big brown eyes. " I will only ever love you Elena."

Elena couldn't stop crying. She'd never heard Damon say he loved her and now wanted that so very much, and couldn't have it. She wanted it, but that would mean fucking with all the fucking 'arrangements'. " What about my marriage to Elijah? He's been nothing more than, loving, caring and kind to me. I don't want to hurt him either. I honestly have genuine feelings for him. Love him? No, I...", she was shut up once more with Damon's passionate kisses. No, was all she had to say to Damon, and he carried her up to his bedroom and laid her on his bed.

Kissing her sweet mouth and down her neck he whispered, " Elena, Elijah's gone to London, to take care of Katerina...permanently. Elijah gave me the divorce papers and told me last night that he wants me to take care of you...and not hurt you. He loves you Elena, and wanted you to be happy. Elijah, made love to you as one last feeling of passion but always thought of her while with you. I want to make love to you, the way I only should've been doing with you. Let me...", he was shut up with the return of her heated passion.

" Daaamon, I need you to...slow down a moment. You love me, want me, but you've never asked me out on an acutal date.", Elena teased him.

On that note, he completely stopped kissing and fondling her and jumped out of bed carrying her with him. Damon then opened her bedroom door and tucked her in and walked away. " Elena, be ready at 5 o'clock tomorrow night and don't keep me waiting.", he smiled as he closed her door.

Elena giggled like a young teenage girl crushing on the hottest guy in school and he just asked her out. " Damon, cooommme back hereeeee. Pulllleease?"

" Miss Gilbert, what kind of man would I be taking you before getting to know you first. Suck it up princess, you will just have to have your ass ready by 5 tomorrow, good night Elena", he shouted back from across the hall.

She frowned and sighed. " Good night Mr. Salvatore." Elena drifted off to sleep, as no sooner as she had, she began dreaming.

~_" Oooh Mr. Salvatore, you are soooo good to me, let me repay my gratitude. Come here, let me kiss you. Ummmm that's sooo nice. I'm gonna unbutton your shirt now and remove it one sleeve at a time. Ummmm soooo soooo sexy and perfect, now, I'm gonna take off your boots one at a time, then your socks one at a time, now, I'm gonna unzip those black jeans and...", she freed his throbbing cock and dropped to her knees. " Now, I'm gonna lick (she licks the tip only), suck (she sucks Damon's cock slow then faster and faster taking him in deeper and deeper, tasting his pre-cum in her mouth), and now I'm gonna fuck you (as she removes her dress and climbs on top of his stiff member). All while he was sitting on his chair in a very private setting which he had arranged in his favorite restaurant in Italy. " Mr...Sal...va...tore... I...am...cummmmming!"_

Elena was rubbing her self while she was sleeping, and then she moaned his name as she was cumming. " Daaaaamon, I...I'm...cummmmming!"

He heard every sweet sweet gasp and smiled. " Yup, she wants me. Wait, what the fuck am I doing in here when she's super wet and moaning my name in there. I am an idiot.", he slaps his forehead. Hearing her moaning his name, made his dick jump up. " Well, Elena, my sweet Elena, nothing more would I love but to see your pretty mouth sucking my dick. Watching your hair bounce up and down as your mouth slides up and down and all around me...rrrrrr...I would love to be pounding into your tight wet pussy.", he groaned stroking his cock fast now, so fast he came and nearly shot himself in the eye...again. " Atta girl. Good night beautiful.", he then drifted off to sleep himself.

Yawwwn. Elena awoke around 10am and smiled as she saw the breakfast in bed tray beside her. " Yummmy, everything omelet, sausage and strawberry pancakes. Coffee too? He's already earning brownie points.", she happily dug into her breakfast, when she noticed a little note under her plate.

_Eleeenaaa,_

_Good moaning my lady. Hope you moaned well, I mean slept well last night. Don't worry if I'm not home when you get your sweet ass out of bed, I should be back well in time for our date. By your door I packed a small suitcase, along with your girly stuff and passport. Yes I know I am evil and you love it._

_Loooove,_

_~Me_

" Funny guy. What a character. Seriously do I really want to be with 'The Evil Joker', okay yes I do.", she laughed at his note. ~ _Wait a minute he packed a suitcase and my passport? Oh Elena shut up, he loves you and wants to surprise you...let him! But for our first date...really Damon sure does love to extravagant.~ _Elena got out of bed, walked over to her bathroom, just to see a nice warm bubble bath ready for her to slip into, and another note.

_Eleeenaaa,_

_Darling, please do bathe! You need to smell and look all purrrrdy for later._

_Ciao Mia Amore,_

_~Damon_

" Ass. Ooooh, this feels and smells soooo nice.", Elena relaxed for seemed like an hour in her tub. " Damon sure does have exquisite taste. I wonder what other little notes he has lying about. Maybe I should dress and take a look." She got out of the tub, grabbed for her favorite fluffy bathrobe and put it on. She combed through her locks, grabbed her tray and carried it downstairs to the kitchen. Elena could smell something wonderful. " Cinnamon rolls? Fresh baked? But he doesn't bake or does he?" Then she noticed a third note stuck to the fridge.

_Eleeenaaa,_

_Enjoying your cinnamon roll? Yes, I did bake them. I knew you would be wonndering if I had. I have learned mannny skills over the last 166 years, don't underestimate the things that I will do. Fuck I know I'm whipped, but only when it comes to you. By the time your done eating that roll, I should be standing right behind you, and you're about to shriek._

_Love,_

_~Damon_

_Tap Tap Tap..._ "Miss me?", Damon kissed her neck.

" Ahhhhh! You weren't kidding! Jerk!", she kissed him on the cheek. " Everything's perfect Damon. Why are you being sooooo...sweet? You think you're gonna get into my pants don't you? Hey, I don't put out on the first date, and seeing that that hasn't started yet...I should go continue to get ready.", she walked away leaving him pout.

" Cock tease!", he shouted after her. " Oh Elena, once you see what I have planned for our first date, you might change your last statement!", Damon shouted once again.

**Cliffhanger...I know I'm evil, I just wanted the next chapter 'The Date'. Tatas 4 now**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon!**

**(Sorry I'm a tad late with this chapter, but if I get enough reviews...I may just may have 2 more chapters posted this week.) Tatas 4 now**

**Chapter 6**

Elena was getting dressed in the outfit Damon had laid out for her. " He sure does plan things out to a tee. Wonder where we're going?", she smiled as she put the finishing touches on her make-up and hair. When she was ready, she turned to grab her suitcase but it was missing. Elena walked down the hallway and then down the staircase. She stopped at the bottom when Damon was there with his extended arm.

" Miss Gilbert, you are looking beautiful as ever. Come. The limo is waiting, and if we don't get our asses into it we will surly miss our flight.", Damon kissed her cheek.

" Why thank you Mr. Salvatore. You look dashing. Now, where are you taking me?", she quickly asked. She couldn't take the secretive destination any longer. " Please please please Daaaamon."

_Zips lips and throws away the key..._ " Nope, there's no way you are gonna get it out of me missy. Now just sit back and relax, it's a 2 hour ride to Atlanta International Airport. We could make better use of that time Eleeena.", as he waggles his brows and shoots her his oh soo sexy smirk.

" Damon, nope, I'm just gonna sit here and look pretty. Remember, I'm not putting out on the first date. If memory serves me correctly...we have only just begun.", Elena smirked right back at him.

" I could always compel you Elena. Nah, I'll be a 'good boy'. Just don't get used to it.", Damon sighed. " At least let me get to first base." , he begged.

Elena patted the space between them in the limo, and in a flash he was all groping her chest, kissing her mouth, letting his hands travel up her dress and she slapped him. " Uh uh uh, that is not first base Damon."

The ride was long. Too long. Damon was a tad pissed but oh well. " Elena, will you at least snuggle up to me, if your up to giving me some lovin'. I'm feeling unloved you know.", he pouted some more. " Mind if I take care of the hard on you are giving me. Elena, you could always you know help out, you know first base hand job?", Damon smirked. She rolled her eyes, then helped him out with his uncomfortable situation.

Elena dropped to her knees, unzipped his black Armanis and freed his member with her soft hands. She gazed up into his icy blues and began just stroking. His breathing became harder as she stroked him firmly and faster with each stroke. " My my my, Mr. Salvatore, I do believe you are enjoying yourself." On that note she licked only the tip of his cock, then swirled around the tip a few times when he came with one huge burst.

_~Fuck Elena! You definitely are gonna be the 2nd death of me!~_

" Elena, you are going to keep teasing me, aren't you? Hey, don't get me wrong, that was a very good hand job my dear, I bet I can do better. Please, allow me.", as Damon hiked up her dress, spread her legs open and went straight for her wet core. " Just as I suspected. Wet." He gave her core a few quick lappings then... SPLOOSH!

" OMG! Fuck Damon! That was incredible!", Elena shrieked with satisfaction.

She was dripping out the corner of his mouth when he licked his sexy smirk. " Very sweet Elena. I could do more...", Damon smirked yet again at her.

Elena leaned over and told him simply no. She already went alot further than she ever would on a first date. Hell this was damn near 3rd base if it wasn't. As she adjusted herself, she thought nothing more of throwing the whole first date thing out the fucking window. Elena wanted him badly and now. Yet, she just leaned her head on his shoulder and dozed off.

" Wakey, wakey. As sexy as your snoring is Elena, we are now at the airport.", Damon shook her arm and kissed her hair.

" Snoring? Me? I do not!", she playfully smacked his arm.

_~ Damon presses play. "Elena this is the sound of you snoring." Soft snoring noises for nearly 30 minutes were recorded on his iPhone.~_

" See. Told ya.", he chuckled.

" Damon. Where are we going? You know I'm gonna find out right away, right? I mean I will know the second I give the check-in clerk my passport. C'mon Daaaamon tellll meee.", she was now begging and batting her lashes at him. He wasn't even budging.

" Nope. You won't find out until we land at our destination point. We are even taking my private jet. Bet you didn't even know I had one.", Damon knew he was getting to her, and part of him didn't care because he loved the idea of surprise. He grabbed her hand and lead the way to the private check-in station.

" Good afternoon Mr. Salvatore. We've been expecting you and the Miss. Gilbert. Please give me your passports and then Angela here will lead you onto your jet. Hope you have a wonderful flight, and if you need anything at all, your usual pilot Joe or Angela the flight attendant will be most happy to be of service.", happily greeted by their check-in clerk Anne.

" Thank you Anne.", he had her compelled along with Angela and Joe not to reveal their final destination.

" Mr. Salvatore and Miss. Gilbert, please do follow me.", Angela motioned for them to follow.

" Mr. Salvatore and Miss. Gilbert, we will be making our descend shortly, please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened. Please do enjoy your date.", Joe the pilot announced. He had also indicated he would return in 3 days for their return flight unless otherwise notified.

" Miss. Gilbert welcome to San Salvatore, Italy.", Damon extended his arm for to take as they were escorted off of his jet. Once again, his blues were giving off a mischievous smirk. ~_ Oh Damon, you know she's gonna be putty in your hands for this! She'd be completely insane not to be ever so grateful to experience the 'date of a lifetime'!~_

Elena shrieked. " Damon, really? You took me to Italy for our first date? Why? I mean I am totally stoked by this, but you don't have to spend a penny on me. This is outrageous!" ~ _Elena this dude totally loves you! You'd have to be stupid to not love him. So what if he's a vampire no biggie. Maybe, you should show him more of your gratitude.~ _" Wait a minute. Did you say San Salvatore? Is this where? Well...you are from...originally?"

" Eleeena, yes dear I did say San Salvatore, and yes this is where my family originates. Our family is like the Pope is to the Catholic religion. I love it here. Wait 'til you see my digs.", Damon wiggled his brows at her. ~ _She will definitely be blown away how big my place really is...the Salvatore Boarding House is a bungalow in comparison.~_

As they got inside of the stretch Royce, she noticed the Salvatore Crest on the cars flags. " Damon, what are you some sort of royalty here? I mean it is beautiful.", Elena was in awe.

" Elena, no not royalty though, I'd like to think that I am a king. We founded this city, and are very protective of it and the occupants. Not everything is as it seems, no matter where you live.", Damon said with slight warning. " You are verrry safe with me Elena. I can hear the blood pumping extremely fast through your body. Relax, you have no idea what's yet in store."

Many happy people were busy in the streets of San Salvatore, and watched curiously as Damon's car drove past. He waved and smiled at them. ~_ They know not to get on my bad side...I could always make a few tasty bottles of Italian 'wine' to take home. Who am I kidding they adore me and my families money. Anyone of these Italian women would gratefully die to be with me. Shut the fuck up Damon! The only woman here to be with you ever so willingly is Elena...and you better only be tapping that!~_

When the car turned down a long a seemingly deserted road, the driver approached a secured gate and had to buzzed in. They continued down a long driveway secluded by beautiful orchards and rose bushes. That's when it came into view. Salvatore Palace. It looked like a smaller version of Buckingham Palace in London, England. Smaller but not by much. Elena's mouth dropped and her chocolate brown eyes were popping out of their sockets. Damon held a little ice bucket underneath to catch her salivating dribbles from her mouth.

" Miss. Gilbert this is my home, Salvatore Palace. Like what you see my dear? Just wait 'til we get to my private wing.", he smirked. " Of course, Stefan has his own wing too. Not that that's going to matter."

" I think I'm gonna be going passed 3rd base tonight, and I haven't even been inside yet.", Elena whispered however unnecessary that was. On that note, he swooped her up and in a flash was in his master suite.

" Elena, I'll give you the grand tour a little later. I think my bed needs some attention.", he plopped her onto his over king-sized canopy bed. It was rich reds, golds and black in color. Purely royalty in looks. He kissed her mouth with heated passion. Travelling down her neck, shredding her dress down the middle with one swift motion. Cupping her breasts, licking and sucking on the nipples, he made his way lower to her wetness. Damon ripped off the panties with his teeth, and massaged her pouting wet pussy with his experienced tongue.

" Daaaamoonnnn...Oh...I...loooove...Oh...my...god...I'm...cummmmmming!", Elena's juices dripped off onto his chest. He then flipped them over so that she was directly hovered above his throbbing dick. BAM! Damon slammed upward into her. Harder and harder with each thrust. Faster and faster.

" Oh...my...Eleeeenaaaa! I...looove...you!", as he spilled into her. She collapsed into on to his chest after cumming again as he came into her.

Damon lay with the happily been fucked look on his face with her cuddled up to his verry sexy naked body. " So, wanna see the rest of my place? Dinner will be served in the main dining hall at 6 o'clock."

" Yes Damon I would love to. I guess so much for not putting out on the first date huh?", she blushed.

" I love that you're easy. Just kiddin'. Don't...", he was slapped on the chest. They dressed for dinner, then Damon took her on a tour of the palace.

When they got to the garden behind the palace, she was taken by it's beauty. Damon lead her through mazes and mazes of shrubbery. They came to a mausoleum in the center. It was were his living family was put to rest. He and Stefan have a spot there, though they would never ever be able to enter due to their eternal immortality. They continued to walk through the grounds, and returned to the palace in time for dinner. Damon escorted her to the dining hall, and her mouth dropped yet again.

" Miss. Gilbert, cat gotchya tongue...again? This table does seat 30 people comfortably. I had it arranged so that we would eat the same way I did back in the day.", he pulled out her chair and the south end of the table. Then he sat himself at the north end of the table, and smirked. " Elena, can you pass the salt?"

" What? Damon I can't hear you!", she really couldn't hear him. This made him laugh, he heard every breath.

" Not funny!", Elena shouted, knowing he heard her.

In a flash his place setting was right beside her. He wanted to make her feel like she was the only woman in the world this evening...forever if he had his way. His servants came out with 2 silver covered plates and placed one in front of Elena and the other in front of himself. Prime rib, fresh Italian vegetables, fetuccini alfredo and fresh grape garnishes. It was divine. Later on, he had a tasty assortment of desserts brought to his room for them to feed each other. Tiramisu, strawberries with whipped cream, death by chocolate cheesecake and warmed fudge sauce.

First, Damon wanted to have a relaxing bubble bath with Elena. She hadn't seen his bathroom yet and well...the tub was big enough for them plus 10. He helped her in and got in right across from her. Damon massaged her feet, legs, thighs, hips, arms, shoulders, neck and gave her an amazing scalp massage as he shampooed her locks. This sent electric tingles right to her core. Elena went to return the massage, but stopped when all she could feel was a very very hard cock. She asked Damon to slide up onto the edge of the tub, so that she could finished what she had done before they got onto the jet. Elena began licking his shaft all the way down to the very tip. She took him in, little by little 'til she practically swollowed him whole. With her left hand stroking all around and her right hand massaging his sack, she kept up the steady pace until he started moaning.

" Elllleeeennnaaaa...ooo...fuuuck...I'mmmmm...", he came again just as she getting started. This was going to be an interesting night. " Your turn now." , Damon licked his lips.

Fuck the kissing and shit. He wanted pussy in his face NOW. He quickly switched positions and had her up on the edge. She wrapped her legs around his neck as he dove in to her clit. Licking her as fast as his tongue could, compared nothing to her BOB at home. She came nearly instantly once he thrust 2 fingers into her wetness. They washed off their sex in the tub and went to eat dessert in his bed. Elena was too tired to 'play with food', slightly jet lagged and passed out cold for nearly 12 hours. Damon had his servants come take the tasty desserts to the kitchen and laid down with his Elena and drifted off to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon!**

**Chapter 7**

Elena woke around 7:30am, and wasn't sure of her surroundings until she rolled over and saw Damon lying on his back sleeping. She smiled then lightly shook her head. ~_ I can't believe I gave in so damned easily...AGAIN! He makes me feel loved, I thought I'd never feel that again since Tyler. What a mistake that ended up being, but in the end he did meet Jules. What the fuck! I'm thinking about Tyler when I could be finding an interesting way to wake up Damon.~_

Slowly, and as quiet as she possibly could be, Elena crept down the bed 'til her face was greated by not so 'lil Damon. She nearly moaned out loud at his hard-on. Elena tied her hair back, then kissed his thighs, groin and all the up and down his cock. Just kissed it. ~_Shit, I'm wet already and haven't even begun. Fuck he can smell my arousal and that's surely to awaken my vampire boyfriend.~ _Wrapping her small hand around the shaft and groping his sack with the other, she begun stroking his member, switching with sucking his balls one at a time in her pretty 'lil mouth. Elena deep throated his cock in one move, in which caused a moan to escape his mouth. She looked up at his face and his eyes were still closed. She kept sucking, licking and stroking his shaft and cupping his balls and then the next move had her by surprise.

Damon gripped her pony tail tight as he began fucking her mouth. SLAM SLAM SLAM. " Elena, this is a great way to wake up.", he smirked at her. " Oooohhh baaby...definitely the besssst wayyy...fuuucckkk...I'mmmmm...fuuucckkk...cummmmmingggg!" Damon came so much down her throat which caused her to gag a tad. She had cum dripping down the corners of her mouth. " That's a beautiful smile Elena, cum and all. My turn now." He grabbed her by the hips and sat her wet pussy on his face.

" Mmmmhmmm...Daaamon, I love this view of you. The way your tongue and mouth are inside meeeeee...fucking hot!", Elena was rocking her pussy into his mouth.

With one hand gripping her thighs down further on his face, he thrust 2 fingers in her and licked harder and faster. Harder and faster. Harder and faster. Pumping his fingers inside her sweet sweet pussy, harder and faster. " Daaaamooooonnnn...I'mmmmmm...", Elena exploded all over his sexy face and with one swift move, he flipped her over and thrust his once again stiff cock in and out of her wet crotch. She was thrusting hard back against him too. Harder and faster than ever. Damon reached around to her clit and rubbed fast really really fast as she continued thrusting back into him then BAM she just wouldn't stop cumming and thrusting 'til he came inside her again.

Elena crashed face down into the bottom of his bed with him toppling over on top of her still thrusting into her wet pussy and rubbing her clit. " Good morning Elena." , he started trailing kissed down her spine.

" Good morning it is Damon.", she replied back.

After a nice hot shower together, they dressed and Damon lead her to the breakfast kitchen where they sat down and ate a delicious spread of omelets, Italian sausages, fruit and of course some strong Italian espresso. Then they continued with his tour of the estate for a good majority of the day. Once they got to the Salvatore Vineyards, that's when things got interesting. Elena had never tried so many different wines and cheese in her life. Probably a wee too much wine, however, she insisted she wasn't drunk. She tripped over a rock and nearly faced planted, thankfully Damon caught her in a split second.

" Elena, dear, I believe you've had enough fun for the day. How about we head back to the house and get you in to bed.", he waggled his brows at her.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled. " Daaaamonnnn, youuu annnnd I knowww whassss goooiinng tooo haffennn innn youuu bedd." Okay she was 3 sheets to the wind...again. " Mmm dunkkking youuu dunkkk I'mmm thhinnnk aaagainnn."

~_ Yup she's fucking shitfaced. My lil drunken Elena. I love this Elena. Ohhh I want to have my way with her...but I'm determined whatever that means...to keep my dick in my pants...this time. That's right down boy, if you're not going to listen to me I'm gonna beat you.~_

Damon tucked her into his bed, and she passed out cold...again. He quickly slipped out and then out the back door on his wing. Hunger was beginning to set in and Damon knew what he had to do, though he wasn't wanting to approach it this way. He had his driver take him into town, to his favorite San Salvatorian Bar and Dance Club. As he approached the bartender, he was given a glass of his favorite aged scotch. Damon downed it and asked for another. He glanced around at his 'options'. Then he saw her. A beautiful voluptuous blonde wearing nothing more than a hot pink tube dress and sandals. She was dancing with a few ladies, most likely girlfriends. He didn't care. He needed her for one thing and one thing only, and from the smell of her pheromones, he was sure she was A+.

" Izzy, what is the blonde beauty drinking? Whatever it is, keep them coming and put it on my tab.", Damon chatted up his favorite waitress.

Izzy rolled her eyes. " Sure thing Damon. I'm sure she or anyone of her friends would be able to meet your needs this evening. Didn't I see you pull into town yesterday with a brunette?"

" Izzy baby, yes Miss Nosey Rosey, I'm here on a date with my verrry American girlfriend Elena. However, I do not wish to use her for all the needs I may have. Blondie over there will do wonderfully.", he smirked.

" Damon you're such a pig...but a hot one!", she went to the bar and got the blonde a 'Sex on the Beach', then went over and handed it to her. Damon could tell the blonde wanted to know where it came from, and Izzy motioned towards him.

" Tell him thanks, and my name is Chele.", Chele smiled Damon's way.

After about 5 rounds, Chele made her way over to Damon. " Thank you for the drinks. I'm Chele and I want to repay you for those yummmy COCKTAILS! I have a villa near by and my friends won't be home til much later." That was his cue. On that cue, he had her in his limo in 2 seconds flash. Damon never kissed, not even groped her, just compelled her to never remember leaving the bar. On that note, he bit down into her neck and drank deeply.

" OMG! Chele you taste devinely. Thank you for donation. Now go back and party up.", he opened the door, she got out and Damon asked his driver to return to Salvatore Palace.

When he arrived at the palace, he sensed something was off. Really really off. With his vampire speed Damon went to his bedroom, just to see an empty bed. " Elena. Elena!" He could hear the shower running in his ensuite. ~ _She must be showering. I think I'll go in and join her.~ _That's when he realized what was wrong. It wasn't Elena.

" Aww, expecting someone else? Like Elena? Don't worry she's a tad tied up at the moment. No she's not hurt, not even a bit. Most likely she's still soundly asleep too. C'mon in the waters HOT my dear husband.", Katerina stood there naked in his shower.

Damon had her by the throat and slammed up against the marble shower tiles. " What the fuck did you do to her? Why the fuck are you here, nevermind still alive? If you hurt Elena, you will wish only Elijah killed you!"

BAM! Katerina had him pinned against the wall. " Chill the fuck out Damon! I'm here to protect Elena. I am sorry well kinda sorry I'm using your shower. Elena's just fine. My witch friend Lucy has her back in town at my villa. We will not harm her in anyway. Yes, Elijah came to kill me, but I made a deal with him to protect Elena and help you to do just that. Stefan caught wind somehow that you both were here in Italy, and he's well gone back to the 'old ripper' ways. He is determined to come here, and we all really don't want the outcome of that in your village. Klaus has given him 1 week off to go anywhere he wishes. Apparently it's here, Klaus does not know any of this, neither does Elijah. I only knew you were both here, because of my biological blood bond to Elena. I always know where she is now."

" But how did you get passed my security? Oh, that's right you look just like her, just way more of a bitch. I think I can handled Steffy boy on my own. I have for a century and a half. Bring me to Elena NOW!", he shouted at her.

" No Damon! He will kill her even if not intentionally. Remember she turned you away, all those years ago. Hell, Elena wouldn't return any of my calls. She just up and quit one day, just when I thought things were going well between us. Elena had the dream job of a lifetime working for my magazine. If it wasn't for me offering her that job while she was working for you in the Supernatural Department. I was already protecting her then. That's when she called Stefan and he started to care for her. Damon, she loved you, but when you had that one night stand with Caroline, and Stefan caught you, he was pissed. Stefan swore he would get back at you by swooning Elena into his arms into his bed.", Kat hissed at him.

" I was hurt because she up and left. Not a note or text, nothing. I had no idea what to do. I went on my drunken Damon binge, and the next thing I know, her slutty friend offered herself to me. I didn't want to say no. Sure it wasn't fucking right. I was an asshole. With Elijah marrying and now divorcing her so she can be with me again after all the bullshit, I brought Elena here to propose. I want to marry Elena.", Damon admitted to Katerina. " I will only love her. She makes me be a better man."

" Fuck Damon, you are still so easily whipped! First by me, now Elena. C'mon let's go.", Kat grabbed her dress and then him by the arm. They hopped into his limo and drove to her fancy villa. Damon was at Elena's side in a flash.

" Elena, please wake up. I'm so sorry.", he kissed her cheek.

Elena woke up and realized she wasn't sleeping in Damon's bed. In fact she had no idea where the fuck she was. That's when she saw Lucy and Kat. " What the hell am I doing here? Why is Kat and Lucy in San Salvatore? Damon I want to go home.", she cried into his chest.

" Sweetie, shhh, you're fine. Katerina here explained to me that you might be in danger, everything is going to be okay, I promise. Kat and Lucy are protecting you and they will be returning with us to Salvatore Palace for the next few days. Kat will not hurt you or I will have no problem ripping her from limb to limb. Stefan is on his way here. He caught wind that I brought you here, and he's well on a binge of his own.", Damon told her.

Elena stayed close to Damon on the ride back to Salvatore Palace. During the ride Lucy asked if Damon wanted a minor spell on the entrance of his home. The only temporary draw back is that after it's cast, no one human or otherwise can leave or enter the property. The spell would have to be lifted by the one who casts it. Meaning, Damon, Elena, Kat, Lucy and the many servants would be under 'house arrest'. That would make an interesting situation for the 2 vampires and their food source.

Damon had his staff arrange the guest wing for both Katerina and Lucy. Each woman had their own suites. He then ran a relaxing bubble bath for Elena and himself. Damon undressed her slowly and removed his clothes and tossed them all into the laundry hamper. " Damon please come in this feels wonderful. I need you now.", Elena smiled. Damon stepped into the tub and sat himself behind her.

" I love you Elena. I wanted this date to go completely differently. By now we would be doing other exciting things and celebrating.", he kissed her pulsing neck.

" Such as?", she turned her face so she could kiss him.

" Like this.", he pulled out the ring. " Elena, I want you forever, I would love the honor of you being my wife. Will you marry me?"

**Cliffhanger: My bad. I know. How did you guys like this chapter? Any ideas?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon!**

**Chapter 8**

_Flashback continued from their Altanta trip...(as promised, please enjoy)_

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz..._

_Elena heard her cell vibrating on the nightstand. ~Fuck what time is it? Who's texting me at...SHIT it's 11:30am! OMG! No way! This can't be real! How the hell am I gonna tell...~_

"_Elena, it's too early, come lay me.", Damon swung the covers off to show his erection._

"_Damon, I...", she was shut up with his kisses. _

"_Mmmmhmmm...your mouth is exquisite. I'm gonna kiss you everywhere. All over your neck, breasts, yummmy peeks Elena...now your sexy abdomen, and down your navel to your...", Damon continued to kiss her until he reached her sweet sweet center._

"_Ooooohhh Daaamon...I love the way...you...ooohhh yeahhh right thereee!", Elena was moaning at his experienced tongue. He licked ever so slowly at her center, with nibbles that nearly sent her over the edge. Damon thrust in 2 fingers and kept pumping her clit as he lapped up her core. Faster and faster. Swirling and pumping._

"_That's right babe, cum for me...you taste devinely.", he tasted her explosion in his mouth, then stopped licking her clit to thrust his verrry hard cock into her wetness. "Your kitty is sooo wet and tight Elenaaaa...I'mmm...gonnaaaa...FUCK!", he came hard and fast into her. ~Fuck her pussy was sooo made for my cock. Can this get any better? What the hell did I do to deserve such a sweet pussy. I'm ready already for round 2.~_

"_Damn Damon that was hot! Now I really need to make an important call, and well I can't exactly do it with you here.", Elena was super excited by the call, but didn't want to hurt Damon her boss. The call she was about to make was to Katerina Pierce, Owner and Chief Editor of "Temptation Magazine", in Baton Rouge, LA. Elena had applied for the executive assistant position about 2 months before Damon started working in Mystic Falls._

"_Have you not already forgotten about my hearing capabilities? Elena I can hear for about 5 miles easily.", Damon smirked. He was now curious about this important call. Nosey even. "Okay, I need to check out a few things and such. I'll be back in a couple hours.", he kissed her lips, went and quickly rubbed another one out in the shower, and left._

_Ring Ring..._

"_Temptation Magazine, Sarah Smith speaking, how may I direct your call?", Sarah the receptionist answered in a smooth and pleasant voice._

"_Katerina Pierce please.", Elena said with confidence._

"_Who may I ask is calling? Miss Pierce doesn't normally take calls midday.", Sarah informed Elena._

"_Elena Gilbert.", she replied._

"_Why certainly Miss Gilbert, she has been expecting your call. One moment please.", Sarah put her on hold._

_Buzz Buzz... "Miss Pierce, Miss Elena Gilbert is on line 2 for you.", Sarah infomed Katerina._

"_Thank you Sarah, and hold my calls for the rest of the day.", Katerina replied. ~I knew she wouldn't take long to call me. I'm about to make her an offer she'd be down right stupid to refuse, only if she can get away from him.~_

"_Miss Elena Gilbert, thank you for calling. I must ask if I may call you Elena?", Katerina purred._

"_Of course you may, Miss Pierce. I have to admit I thought I was under qualified for this position. I'm sure you have received many resumes?", Elena inquired without sounding nosey._

"_It's Kat to my executive assistant. Your resume was the only one, and if there were others they would've been tossed immediately after going over yours extensively. Very impressive Elena. I understand you have been working in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and at the Supernatural Department? Even more impressive. I'm fully aware of where Mystic Falls is. Are the Lockwood's still running the show in City Hall?", Kat asked even though she knew the facts and who's who and what's what back in her adoptive home town. "Who may I ask is running your department? Is it Richard Lockwood still?"_

"_Well Kat, not many people know where Mystic Falls is, that's cool. No, Mr. Lockwood passed away nearly 2 months ago, heart attack. Now, Mr. Damon Salvatore is my boss. He's very...easy to work with.", Elena felt herself blush._

"_Pardon me? Did you say Damon Salvatore? My my my...didn't think I'd hear of that name and returning to his home town of Mystic Falls. You say he's the head of the Supernatural Department. Interesting. Would that mean his brother Stefan also returned? Very interesting. Enough of them. When can you be here in Baton Rouge?", Katerina knew she had to get to know her better and no better than the present._

_~ Strange how she knows Damon and Stefan. Wierd even. Wait a fucking minute, she wants to know when can I be in Baton Rouge? Lousiana? Fuck, I'm not far from there now. Shit! How the hell am I gonna tell Damon I quit and have to leave...now.~_

"_Does this mean...I'm hired?", Elena asked._

"_Do I need to spell it out to a smart woman as yourself? Yes, Elena now get your ass down here. I can have a limo sent to where ever you are, and my company jet waiting anywhere you are. Which is where darlin'?", Kat could sense she was close but not sure where._

"_Actually I'm in Atlanta. On a business trip. I'm staying at the Hilton Altanta.",Elena let Kat know._

"_One moment Elena.", Katerina buzzed her receptionist._

_Buzz Buzz..._

"_Miss Pierce, I take it I should book the jet? Where do I send the limo?", Sarah asked._

"_Yes, and to The Hilton Atlanta. Thank you Sarah.", Kat was pleased that this went as easily as she anticipated._

"_Elena, a limo should arrive in the next 45minutes. Harry, the limo driver will be waiting in the lobby with a sign and your name on it. He will then take you to Atlanta International Airport where you will board my jet. Looking forward to seeing you around 5 o'clock. Good bye.", Kat hung up._

_Ring Ring..._

"_Hey Elena, where are you?", Jeremy asked his sister._

"_I...well...I'm in Atlanta with my boss Damon Salvatore on a business trip. I have a huge favour to ask, if anyone asks where I am and I mean anyone, please don't tell them where I'm going.", Elena begged. "Remember that job down in Baton Rouge I applied at 2 months ago? Well, Miss Katerina Pierce, Owner and Chief Editor of Temptation Magazine, offered me the job as her executive assistant. There is a few problems though."_

"_Elena, that's fucking fantastic. Now you can get outta this shithole town. So, what's the problem or problems? When do you start?", Jer was happy for her._

"_Well, I start like today or I mean I'm flying out in an hour. Can you arrange for my clothes to be sent once I have an address? I think I'm falling for my boss, and well...I didn't want this to happen so quickly. He's gone on some business errand and will be back in a couple hours. I don't know what to say to him, so...I'm just going to leave. I mean...I will tell him about all of this once I'm settled.", Elena told him._

_~ Fuck, he's going to hate me. Damon's going to fucking hate me. I hope he'll understand.~_

"_Yeah sure anything sis. I'm happy for you. While I have you on the phone, just wanted to tell you that well, I kinda think I like Bonnie. Bye", he hung up without giving her a chance to respond._

_~Jeremy and Bonnie? Wierd. Whatever floats their boats I guess. I better grab the few things I have with me.~_

_Damon,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying good-bye. Please don't be mad. I will call you once I'm settled in...Lousiana._

_XOXOXO,_

_Elena_

_Elena left the note in his duffel bag. Surly he would see it, and surly he would be calling her or texting her immediately after. She felt guilty for what she knew she would be doing to him. Oh well life goes on, and he is a vampire with plenty of time to move on. She broke down and cried, fixed her make up, left behind the sexy lingerie he bought her, then walked out the suite to the elevator._

"_Harry, how long is my flight to Baton Rouge?", Elena asked the limo driver._

"_About an hour and a half Miss Gilbert. We should arrive at the airport in 25 minutes.", Harry replied._

_A taller beautifully dark skinned woman met Elena at the airport. She introduced herself as Lucy. "Hello Elena. I'm Lucy, Katerina's personal executive assistant, and I will be joining you on today's fight. Also, I will be going over your living arrangements, personal business spending account and the job itself.", she shook Elena's hand._

"_Nice to meet you Lucy. I apologize for not being properly prepared for this trip.", Elena pointed to her sundress._

"_That's quite alright Elena. Not to worry, we will be stopping at a few shops to pick out a new business wardrobe, along with a few hot cocktail party dresses. Katerina instructed me to take extreme care of you.", Lucy smiled with assurance._

_For the next hour Lucy went over the business, and showed Elena pictures of her new condo over looking the Mississippi River. She was ecstatic. Now to shop, and the meet Katerina Pierce for a business dinner at some fancy shmancy restaurant._

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz_

_Elena checked her cell. It was Damon. ~I can't do this just yet. He will have to wait. I hate myself...why couldn't I just tell him before I left. I'll call him later.~_

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz_

"_Elena do you need to get that call? Looks important.", Lucy asked her._

"_I probably should, but I'm honestly not sure what to say to him. My...I guess...former boss and 'friend' Damon. I was in Atlanta with him, when I returned Katerina's call. Damon left to do a few errands, and was to return about 2 hours later. That's when I left. He has no idea at all about any of this. Sorry, I shouldn't be telling you any of this, you don't even know me.", Elena was frustrated with herself. "Okay, I will at least send him a text for now."_

_Ring Ring..._

"_Elena, where the hell did you go? You left with out saying good bye. Did I say something or do something wrong? I'll come get you, where should I go?", Damon was worried. He's supposed to be this macho don't give a shit vampire, protecting her. Now she's gone._

"_Damon, relax. I'll explain everything to you later. I'm fine, actually something exciting came up for me and I couldn't turn down this opportunity. Please don't be mad.", she was tearing up._

"_Opportunity? Where? This seems like a bad joke, or maybe I was used to get you here. Fuck I knew it. I'm always getting fucked over.", he was getting pissed and hung up._

_Elena couldn't help but tear up. She was embarrassed by letting Lucy see her this way. She excused herself to the washroom on the jet._

_~I'm such a bitch. How could I do that to him? He's been nothing but nice to me. I care about him, maybe just a wee too much. Fuck I could use his strong arms around me now.~_

"_You okay Elena? You look better now.", Lucy offered her a stiff drink and she accepted. "You love him don't you? I've seen that look many many times before, and trust me honey, this business will distract you from personal relationships, intimate relationships too. Not to say it can't be done, but well...you'll learn more as you go along."_

_Elena thanked her for the drink and downed another with Lucy. _

"_Ladies, this is the captain speaking, we are about to make our descend into Baton Rouge, Lousiana. Please remain seated and buckle up. Thank you and welcome home."_

_The limo driver was waiting on the runway. "Ladies, I trust your flight was pleasant? Here let me take your bags."_

_The drive to a expensive looking strip of stores was only about 10 minutes. The driver pulled up to D&G, opened the limo door and helped the 2 ladies out of the car._

"_Let the fun begin!", Lucy clapped. She was excited to play Elena dress up._

_~ Here we go Elena dress up Barbie Day. This should be fun.~_

_After nearly 2 hours of shopping and 10 overflowing parcels, it was time for the ladies to head to Emerald's Restaurant. They were to meet Kat at 5 o'clock. Elena was wearing a semi-fancy royal blue cocktail dress. It was single strapped, paired up with a pair of gold Lou Boutins. _

_Lucy and Elena were seated at the VIP table that seemed to be Katerina's regular table. Not much more than 10 minutes later Katerina arrived. The host pulled out her seat for her to sit. _

_~ OMG! She's even more beautiful in person. Why does she...why do we...ahh shut up Elena.~_

"_Elena, how gorgeous you look doll. That D&G dress fits you like a glove, great taste.", Kat winked at her. "How was the flight?"_

"_Thank you, and it was fine. Lucy filled me in on most of the details. I'm already loving it here. However, I left my 'friend' back in Atlanta, without a good bye, and well...he's a little upset. So am I. Oh well, not going to think about that tonight.", Elena cheered up._

"_Darlin' not to worry about men. Soon enough, all the men will be chasing you. Plenty of time for that. Your friend Damon I presume will be fine. Call him later if you wish.", Kat knew Damon was not going to be okay. ~Most likely he's already on his typical drunken binge. Stefan's probably trying to get him to stop drinking...again. Better yet, he's probably getting Stefan to help him find Elena. Those damned Salvatore men need to just butt out for a bit.~_

_The 3 women ate, drank, and chatted for the next couple hours. Elena let a slight yawn escape, and that's when Kat suggested she head to her condo. She accepted the offer and excused herself and had the limo driver bring her to her condo. _

"_OMG! This can't be my place! It's fucking huge!", Elena shrieked at the sight of her new place and she hadn't even gone inside yet. She had the penthouse condo. As she exited the elevator, she walked to her private entrance, swiped her key card and opened the door. Inside was the most stunning bouquets of fresh flowers, chocolates, and champagne. A note attached caught her eye._

_~Elena,_

_Welcome to Temptation Magazine and to your new home. Anything you need that isn't here, just ask. I had the limo driver bring your parcels in, and your private maid unpack and put away everything. All you have to do is hop into the hot bubble bath and relax. Get your beauty sleep darlin'. Also, on the island kitchen counter are the keys to your Benz. Enjoy!_

_~Kat_

_Elena walked through her condo, and it smelled wonderful. She found her master suite, and it was nearly the same shade of blue as her dress. Blues, gold, shimmery black and all hers. She walked into her walk in closet and thought it was another bedroom. As she proceded to walk into her ensuite bathroom, she gasped at the size of her tub. The bubbles smelled inviting, so she carefully stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the bath. ~This is the life. I'm soo going to sleep well tonight.~_

_Elena relaxed for nearly an hour and started to feel sleepy. She towel dried herself with these amazingly fluffy white towels and turned down her bed. As she got all cozy, her cell rang. It was on her bedside table and she answered Damon's call again._

"_Hi Damon. Listen I'm very sorry if I hurt you. I'm in Louisiana. I wasn't sure how to tell you about an employment opportunity that I applied for 2 months ago. Before you came to or should I say came back to Mystic Falls. I acted quickly and my new employer wanted me here this afternoon. Please understand.", Elena apologized. "My new employer seems to know you and Stefan. Not sure how, but that doesn't matter. I don't want you coming after me okay, just let me unwind here. Damon, I care deeply about you, and this is hurting me by doing this to you."_

"_Eleenaa, pullleeease let mee commmme foooorr youu. I just foundddded youu aaagainn, annnd nooottt gooingg tooo looose youu.", Damon slurred. Yup he was nearly plastered, and that was almost impossible for a vampire to do._

"_Damon, honey, you're drunk. Go to bed. I'll call you in a few days. Good night. I lo...",she hung up and went to sleep._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon!**

**Chapter 9**

_Flashback cont'd in Louisiana..._

_Elena parked her Benz in the parking garage, and as what became her usual routine over the past 6 months, she walked into her condo poured a glass of Strawberry Zinfandel, changed out of her work clothes and cooked supper. Not that her job was time consuming, but she needed a bit of a break. She asked Kat, if she could take some time off to visit her home Mystic Falls. Well, it just so happened that Kat too wanted to head to Mystic Falls and visit her 'old friends'. Elena and Kat had become very close as friends, she never did find out how Kat knew Damon and Stefan._

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz..._

"_Lena, my close friend and new photographer will be at the office at 10am. Please be a bit earlier to show him the new set.", Kat texted Elena._

"_K, c u when u get there in the AM. TTYL.", Elena texted back._

_Katerina had hired a new photographer because the last guy didn't pan out well, and something about him losing his head. Who knew really. All Elena knew, is that the new guy was verrry handsome and verrry single. Kat seemed to like to play match maker with her, and didn't seem to care if she succeeded or not. She just wanted Elena to get laid already again, and get over Damon._

_~Fuck just wait 'til she gets introduced to the new guy, I mean FUCK re-introduced to him. She's gonna flip out. Maybe that'll put some drive into her skills again. I love Elena in everyway, but FUCK she needs to stop thinking about the dangerous Damon Salvatore.~_

_Elena finished her chicken cesear salad, did her dishes up, them put on a casual dress with some heels and went for a walk down to her new favorite little bar for a couple drinks. She met up with Lucy, did some dancing and went to the bar for another drink. That's when she saw him, and wasn't sure of why or what to say._

_~Oh well he's the last person I expected to see here. I'll just say hi.~_

"_Hello Stefan.", Elena patted his shoulder. "What brings you to the 'Rouge'? Did he send you to look for me?", she pouted a little._

"_Elena, you look beautiful, and no Damon didn't send me here to look for you. In fact, he has no idea where I am. Told him I found a job taking pictures for a fancy mag and was going to be gone for a little while. I can keep a secret if you wish.", Stefan zipped his lips. "I start tomorrow, and I'm staying at this really suped out condo just around the corner."_

"_Really where? I too live just around the corner in the penthouse condo over looking the Mississippi River. Strange isn't it?", she felt flutters in her stomach. Most likely a little too much to drink and well...feeling...in the mood for some action. ~OMG! Stefan! Really? He is really easy to look at too, why not take him home a fuck him senseless. It's not like Damon gives a shit about me, or else he would've been here a while ago. Here it goes.~_

"_Stefan, would you have a drink and dance with me for a bit? My friend Lucy there looks like will be leaving soon and I really don't want to leave just yet.", Elena asked, no practically begged Stefan to stay. It's not like they were strangers, he had seen her loaded a time or 2 in the past._

_~Fuck! No! Yes! Fuck! I just want to take her home a fuck her! Maybe she'll forget about my dear brother. Yes! Yes! I can tell she wants me too, I can smell her arousal setting in. This is going to be far too easy.~_

"_Elena, how about I walk you home. Wouldn't want you late for your job in the morning?", he grabbed her arm and off the walked towards their building. "Wait a minute, I live here. You live here also? Fuck this is cool.", Stefan was scoring in his mind._

_Elena looked at him and nodded yes. "This is verrry cool. Want to come in?", she asked Stefan as they got to her penthouse condo._

_~Fuck this is going to be a piece of cake! She asked me in. I can come and go anytime I want to now. Thank you Elena!~_

"_Okay. Just for a bit.", Stefan replied._

_Next thing they knew, shoes were coming off, clothes thrown about the hallway and he had her pushed up against the wall kissing her with a lot of heat. Stefan now knew why Damon couldn't get enough of her. She was simply irresistable. "Where's the bedroom?", he swooped her up and her legs curled around his waist._

"_You can't...missss it. Stef...we shouldn't, but fuck this is...", Elena was shut up with his mouth._

_Stefan threw her down on her inviting bed, kissed her all over, making sure to take special attention to her beautiful mounds. He massaged her already very wet clit, and then grabbed his hardened 'lil Stefan' and rammed it into her hotness. _

"_Ste...ffffaan! O...M...G! Oooohhh...I'm...cuuuummmmingg!", Elena moaned out fiercely. She was surprised that she could get off this quickly. From what she gathered he was close now too. Stefans' breathing was irratic and his veins began to show around his eyes. The same look she'd seen in Damon._

"_El...eeennaaa!", Stefan spilled into her. He waited until she passed out before leaving._

_~Fuck! That was faster than I anticipated! I'm goood! I'm also an asshole, never would I leave a sexy thing alone after a good fuck! Oops my bad.~_

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz..._

"_Stef where the fuck are u?", texted Damon._

_~Fuck! Buzz kill!~ "I'm in Louisiana. Job remember? Asshole!", Stefan texted back._

"_Asshole? I'm a dick, a really big dick, but an asshole?", Damon texted._

"_Yup. I could tell u sumthin, but u don't give a shit so y bother.", Stef texted again._

"_How long u down there? LA u said? That's where...nvrmd.", Damon texted. He instantly thought about Elena again. He'd been on a drunken stupor for nearly 6 months, and fucking any woman who so much as smiled at him. Damon already went through 4 temps at the office, and was working on #5. Elena being the 1st one and the one he'd imagined being with everytime he fucked a new 'employee'._

"_Elena's here.", Stefan texted Damon knowing that would stir shit up._

"_Come again? Elena? Where? How the fuck...how do u know that?", Damon texted back._

"_Ran in 2 her bar. Drunk + easy = laid.", Stefan texted back, then shut his phone off._

_~Take that dear brother! For all those times you kept fucking her knowing I was in love with her. Wait 'til you find out she's my new boss!~_

_Next morning Elena woke up, and ran a hot shower. As she stepped in it hit her. "FUCK! I fucked Stefan! Nooooo!" ~It wasn't bad, not great either. A fuck's a fuck, but I seriously fucked the man I loved's brother! I'm such a slut!~ She continued agonizing over it throughout her shower. Once she was dressed and had a bagel with her coffee, she grabbed her purse and keys, locked up and went to work._

"_There's a fire burning in my heart...", Elena was listening to 'Rolling In The Deep'. She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm so going to hell for last night."_

_As she got to Temptation Magazine, she put the car in park, handed her keys to the valet and walked into the building. Same routine everyday. Elena walked out of the elevator down to her office and checked both phone messages and emails._

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz_

"_Elena pls txt me or cl me l8r...k?", Damon texted her after nearly 6 months._

"_L8r I will.", she texted back._

_Elena put her cell on silent and proceded with her morning paperwork. It was close to 10am when he walked in. She did a double take. " Stefan? What are you doing here?", she asked him. Maybe thinking he was stalking her._

"_I'm here to see Katerina Pierce. I'm her new photographer.", he chuckled._

"_Can this world get any smaller? One sec, I'll let her know you are here.", Elena rolled her eyes and flashed him a small smile._

"_No need Elena.", Kat appeared in the door frame. "Stefan, how wonderful it is to see you after all these years.", she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I see that you've met Miss Elena Gilbert my newest Exec Assist. She's quite the catch to have around here. I love her! Now, come with me. We have to discuss the plan. Elena, please hold my calls, Stefan and I will be in a meeting for most of the day.", Kat asked Elena and quickly disappeared to her office._

_~Old friends or old lovers? No way! Now it all makes sense. That means she must be...how the fuck didn't I see that Kat's a vampire. Shit, she probably knows everything. Whateves, it's all good.~_

_Elena took her hour lunch and decided to text Damon back. She was curious to find out why after all these months he was contacting her. She loved/loves him so much but thinks it strange that he didn't even try to find her after she told him she was down here._

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz..._

"_Elena. Ty 4 txtn me back. Y did u have to fuck Stefan? I've been going crazy w/o u. But Stefan? How cud u?", Damon was to the point. He was mad without her._

"_Damon I m sorry. U didn't evn try 2 look 4 me. I thought u h8d me 4 lvng u. I m workn + I m happy. I hav missed u 4 way 2 long. I want 2 get on with my life. Stefan + I just hapnd just 1x.", Elena texted him back._

"_U fucked Stef? How cud u? Y? I shudn't b pssd. Not lik I m perfect.", Damon texted again._

"_I can't do this, I won't do this. U don't care, leave me alone, this hurts.", she texted and shut her phone off._

_Elena went to the ladies room with tears streaming down her face. She loved him and hurt him and hated herself for that. Elena heard someone knock. "Just a minute.", she called out._

"_Elena are you okay? I heard you crying.", Stefan was at the door. "Please, open up. I can make you feel better."_

_On that note, she swung the door open just furious. "Make me feel better? You mean fuck me again and leave me again? Or just fuck me? Don't you think you caused enough pain now! Damon's been texting me. He knows about last night. WTF! Did you just rub it in his face? You're an asshole!", Elena stormed off, but not before long he was again in front of her._

"_Elena, please. Wait, let me make it up to you. Let me tell you everything that's been going on. Don't be so mad...okay? Please, let me take you to dinner tonight.", Stefan begged her._

"_FUCK YOU STEFAN SALVATORE!", she yelled at him getting looks from fellow co-workers._

_Katerina heard everything from her office. She just simply sat back and smiled. ~Yup she is just like me. Stringing along both Salvatore men like puppets.~_

_Beep Beep... "Elena, can I see you in my office please?", Kat buzzed her._

_A few moments later she walked into Kat's office and closed the door behind her. Kat gestured for her to sit down. "Lena, you need to know this and hear this from me. I purposely hired you to keep you safe and away from both of the Salvatore brothers. I seemed to have failed that part. I know you love Damon and I had to have you leave him. It was and is for your own good. I cannot explain everything why yet, but whatever happened between you and Stefan also has to stop. One nightstand's are great, you get laid and move on. No one gets hurt, but...you did. I...let me start again. I've known the Salvatore men for a verry long time Elena. I loved them both too. I also loved that they practically worshipped me. Elena, I made them who they are today. I am a vampire. Turning you is not part of the plan though, so you need not worry about that. Damon's obsession for me is what drove me into the arms of Stefan. I have no doubt that he truly loves you, but I fear that it is me he sees in you. Stefan on the otherhand, well...I planned that one out for you. I hired him yes, but, I also arranged for him to be at the bar last night to be of 'service' to you. No, I'm not sorry either. You're friend Caroline will be here in a few days to visit right? You go home, relax. I will call you later hun.", Kat walked over to her a hugged her as she compelled her to go home._

_When Elena got home, there was a vase of roses and a card attached._

_~Elena,_

_I'm very sorry about last night and the whole Damon knowing about it. Please forgive me. I want to make this up to you. I will be waiting in the lobby at 7. If you're not there I will understand and let things be._

_~Stefan_

_Elena took the flowers and trashed them. Ripped the card into little pieces and tossed it also._

_A few days later, Caroline came for a weekend visit. That's when she let Elena know about what happened between herself and Damon one night. All hell broke loose. Hair pulling, bitching, slapping...apologizing. Caroline told Elena how one night, Damon was plastered at the Grill, and she was also plastered and well they just ended up fucking back at his place._

_That's when Elena confided in Caroline about what had happened between her and Stefan last weekend. They laughed. Got all dolled up and went out for dinner and lots of drinks. A few men kept buying them drinks too. Finally one man paid there whole tab, but didn't want the ladies to know. He approached them as they were staggering out of the club to stagger back to Elena's condo. "Ladies, you have been quite entertaining this evening. May I have my driver take you both home?", was all he said._

"_Faanks, buttt wee caaan waaalk. Nooot taaakinn ridesss frrommm staaangerrss.", Elena slurred out._

"_Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Elijah, and I'm sure I will be seeing you around Elena.", he kissed her hand and watched her blush as they staggered away._

_Elena and Caroline walked into the condo laughing like school girls. They were totally tanked. So tanked, they didn't even notice him sitting on the sofa watching while they started making out._

_Caroline began undressing Elena, caressing her breasts and kissing her neck. Elena moaned in pleasure. They both stood in the kitchen groping and kissing and massaging each other's wetness. Moaning in delight, Caroline told Elena to hop up onto the island counter. In a second she was between Elena's thighs lapping up her sweet center. As Elena started cumming, she grasped Caroline's blonde waves and pressed her pussy tight into her mouth until her juices dripped down Caroline's jaw._

"_Beautiful, never would I have thought that 2 women I have fucked, 1 who I am in love with would fuck each other while I sat back and enjoyed.", he walked over to the ladies who were dazed and confused. Then it hit her. _

"_Daaamonnn!", was all Elena shrieked out._

**Cliffhanger: Review and suggest what should or will happen next and I may just add it to the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon!**

**Chapter 10**

_Flashback to condo..._

_After she woke up, Elena realized that it was all just a dream. A really vivid almost scary dream. Elena looked about her bedroom, and nope everything was just as she left it when she got home from work last night. She sat up in bed and looked at her clock. "Oh my God, it's 9:30 in the morning. Shit, Caroline's flight will be here in 15 minutes, and it's 45 minutes to the airport from here.", Elena took off her pj's and put on a pair of jeans and tank. Grabbed her keys, got into her Benz and went to pick Caroline up. _

_~I can't believe I had a dream about making out with my best friend, I mean she is totally smokin' and all, but no way! And Damon in my apartment? How the hell would he even know where I live, unless...no...it was just a dream. Maybe I should text him.~_

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz..._

" _1 ? 4 u...did u tell Damon whr I live?", Elena texted Stefan._

" _No. Y wud I? I m pisd him. Sor e bout lst wknd. U goin 2 work?", Stefan texted back._

" _U sure? I m not redy 2 c him. I dont wan 2 tlk bout it. Nope day off Car's comg 4 a vis.", she texted again._

" _I wont tell him whr u r k. Need ride?", Stef texted._

" _No, Kat gav me a Benz. L8r.", Elena ended convo as she arrived at airport turn-a-bout._

_Elena parked her car in the pick-up zone, knowing she'd only be about 15 minutes and then walked in to the baggage claim area. Back to her, she was approaching the blonde long waves and super thin body._

" _You do know I can hear you coming a mile away, right? Those shoes are quite loud.", Caroline spun around on her heels to hug her bff. _

" _Oh, I've missed you Car!", Elena hugged her friend. ~ If she only knew about the dream I had last night. OMG! No, I can't think that way, she's gonna think that her bff-me is a lesbian.~ Elena shakes her head._

_Elena blushed. " Car, if you only knew. We need to catch up on some 'girl' talk. Somethings, I'm sure you won't believe or understand. I just hope...well...we'll talk over lunch. C'mon, my Benz is over here.", Elena tugged at Caroline's arm. " Like it?"_

_Caroline's jaw dropped to the ground. " Seriously, where's your 'Vette'?" ~No way Elena can afford this car! She could barely fuel her 'Vette' before she started working for Damon.~ " Elena, shut up. This is not your car. I mean it must be the company vehicle. A Benz? Really? Umm...where's...Damon?"_

_Elena's olive complexion turned white. ~ How could she not know Damon and I aren't together? She lives in Mystic Falls, also where he is? Wow! She isn't the sharpest pencil in the box.~ " Umm, Damon's is Mystic Falls, right? Car, you know we aren't together, right?"_

_~ Fuck! Me and my big mouth some days. He told me the other day he was planning a trip to see Stefan, but didn't quite know his addy. Fuck fuck fuck.~ " Lena, I forgot. I saw Damon the other day, and he said something about planning a 'lil trip to see Stef. Thought you were still talking to him? Guess not. Have you seen Stefan?", Caroline asked her bff._

" _He's planning on what? Visiting Stefan? Fuck! Caroline I need to bring you up to speed on a few 'things'. It's not gonna be good. Trust me. We gonna need drinks tonight.", Elena was soo screwed._

_When the women arrived at 'The Bistro', they got out and headed inside. " Elena, lovely to see you. Right this way.", Lisa the hostess showed them both to Elena's usual table._

" _Thanks Lisa.", Elena smiled. " Can we get a couple Long Islands?"_

_After Elena told Caroline the whole story of how she ended up in Baton Rouge working for Kat, and how she left Damon back in Atlanta the way she did, Caroline just couldn't believe it. She also was itching to be honest with Elena about what happened between her and Damon one night. " Like, that happened too fast Lena. I can't believe Damon freaked the way he did, mind you that would explain the whole binge drinking lately. He's been plastered every time I've seen him at the Grill. Even when...", Caroline bit her tongue knowing the next thing she had to say was gonna hurt just a wee bit._

" _Even when what Car?", Elena questioned._

" _Promise me you won't freak?", Caroline was worried about Elena totally freaking out._

" _Car you are scaring me. I promise I won't freak out...too badly.", Elena promised._

_Caroline rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. " Okay, so there was this one night, and I was at the Grill waiting for Matt to get off of work. Damon was plastered and started buying rounds of drinks for everyone."_

" _Sounds like him...go on.", Elena nodded._

" _Well, I was having a bad day and just wanted to go home. Matt begged me to wait for him. Damon came up to me and bought me a round or 2 or 3 or...", Caroline explained._

" _Next thing I knew, I was dancing, we were dancing and Matt looked pissed. We went back to the bar and got yet another round of shots, and that's when Matt basically told me to fuck off. Damon continued with his macho arrogance and bought 1 more round, grabbed my hand and lead me to his car. Next thing I knew we were making out, once we got to his place it was like in a super flash we were in his room fucking like crazy. I woke up the next morning at home in my bed. That was it. Damon then sends me a text that apparently Stefan walked in on us and saw everything, and that Stefan was leaving for well...here for a job. Nothing again.", Caroline looked embarrassed and wanted to cry. Never would she ever sleep with a bff's bf etc._

" _YOU DID WHAT? Damon? Seriously Caroline? How could you?", Elena was hurt, but in a moment it was like her dream came true. " Well, now my turn. My big oops." She was mad at Caroline. " Last week, I came home from work, changed, ate, and came down to the little bar across from my condo. Met up with Lucy for some drinks and that's when I noticed Stefan. I went up to him asked him what he was doing here. Lucy met some stud and left with him, and I wasn't ready to leave. I asked Stefan to have a few drinks with me and we danced too. After he told me about starting a new job, too many drinks later, he walked me home to our building. I asked him inside for a drink...but...10 minutes later WHAM BAM THANK YOU M'AM. I woke up the next morning pissed at myself and him. "_

" _Wait a minute. Back up. He lives in your building too? How convenient? Both Salvatore hotties Elena? So what happened after?", Caroline was shocked. Never would she put the slutty name to Elena. " I went to work the next day. Looked up to see him standing in front of me saying he was the new photographer for Temptation Magazine.", Elena continued to tell her the whole pep talk with Kat and all and how Stefan asked her out on a 'I'm sorry' date in which she declined without needing to. Both women finished their lunch and drinks and headed back to the condo._

" _I've been trying to avoid Stefan, but well kinda hard. He even had the balls to text Damon and tell him what happened between us. That opened up a can of FUCK when Damon started texting me after 6 months of nothing at all. Stefan keeps sending me flowers, wine, chocolates, and leaving little notes under my condo door. I think he's getting a little too obsessive and Kat told me I should just ignore him. I forgot to tell you something kinda important with this whole story...Katerina has known the Salvatores for a long time. She made them. You know 'made them'. His job's done here in a week then he'll back moving on, or at least I hope so.", Elena was counting down the days 'til he was gone._

" _OMG! Elena why didn't you call me? I'm really sorry about the whole Damon thing. I love you Elena, please don't be mad okay. Let's get dolled up and go party tonight!", she clapped her hands and Elena thought it was a great idea. ~ We are so gonna get into trouble...again...we always do.~_

_As they entered Elena's condo, Caroline's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. " You live here? Fuck Elena, a Benz and kick-ass condo? What you fucking your boss? Just kidding. I might just fuck her to get a place like this too...again kidding!"_

" _Katerina's pretty hot yes, but she's quite well...kinda protective. Not motherly per say, but well she's always watching out for me.", Elena told Caroline. " Come with me, you gotta see my bedroom! It's huge! Damn near bigger than my whole house in Mystic Falls."_

_Caroline ran onto the bed and plopped herself onto a fluffy pillow. " Elena, that's it! I'm gonna beg Kat, do anything to get a job working with you. I would even eat pussy!", Caroline teased. She was so very curious about being with a woman but never had. This boss of Elena's made her really consider it though. " Let's get dolled up and head out."_

_~ Fuck, this is sooo not happening. Exactly like my dream now. What the hell is going on? At least I know...well...Elena stop thinking about her eating you out! Perv!~_

_Elena and Caroline looked smokin' hot. All eyes were on them at the little bar. Men were buying them drinks like crazy. The bartender started a tab for the drinks they bought. At the end of the night, a very well dressed man paid there whole tab, but didn't want the ladies to know. He approached them as they were staggering out of the club to stagger back to Elena's condo. "Ladies, you have been quite entertaining this evening. May I have my driver take you both home?", was all he said._

"_Faanks, buttt wee caaan waaalk. Nooot taaakinn ridesss frrommm staaangerrss.", Elena slurred out._

"_Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Elijah, and I'm sure I will be seeing you around Elena.", he kissed her hand and watched her blush as they staggered away._

_Elena and Caroline walked into the condo laughing, and groping each other like naughty school girls. They were totally tanked. So tanked, they didn't even notice him sitting on the sofa watching while they were making out. Neither one ever been with another woman before._

_Caroline began undressing Elena, caressing her breasts and kissing her neck. Elena moaned in pleasure. They both stood in the kitchen groping and kissing and massaging each other's wetness. Moaning in delight, Caroline told Elena to hop up onto the island counter. In a second she was between Elena's thighs lapping up her sweet center. As Elena started cumming, she grasped Caroline's blonde waves and pressed her pussy tight into her mouth until her juices dripped down Caroline's jaw._

"_Beautiful, never would I have thought that 2 women I have fucked, 1 who I am in love with would fuck each other while I sat back and enjoyed.", he walked over to the ladies who were dazed and confused. Then it hit her. _

"_Daaamonnn!", was all Elena shrieked out._

" _In the flesh. Now, don't let me stop you from muff diving. Seeing that well, I've fucked you both, and now you're fucking each other so to say...maybe I should have part in this fuck fest.", Damon slurred out. He'd been waiting since they left her condo a few hours back._

" _You know Eleeenaa, I can make you dooo anything I want you too. You too Carrroline.", he rolled off of his sexy mouth. Damon was hammered. He snuck into her apartment just before it closed all the way when Elena and Caroline left._

" _Daaamon, hooow did youuu get innn heeere? Youu neeed innn...", Elena trailed off once his mouth was forcefully ravaging hers with his tongue slipping through her lips._

_Caroline gasped when his fingers trailed down to her own wetness and began fingering her crotch. She began to reach down a grab his throbbing hard on at the same time Elena did. The women were both stroking his cock with soft firm strokes._

" _I didn't need an invite Elena. The building is owned by a vampire. Ladies, why the rush? Plenty of me to go around.", on that note, Damon carried them both to Elena's king sized bed and tossed them on. Elena wanted to return the favour, so she pushed Caroline down on to her pillows and started kissing her all the way down to her love button. She swirled her tongue over her lips all the way to her core and started nibbling. Caroline gasped at the pleasurable feeling and grabbed Elena's hair hard and closer to her pussy. _

" _Ellleeennaaa, oh my God! Fuckkk, you're tongue is ahhh...ohhh...", she was getting close, and Damon was looking left out. " Damon come here, I want your cock in my...", Caroline nearly gagged when he rammed his cock into her mouth._

" _You were saying Car?", Damon teased. He wanted to fuck Elena while Caroline sat on Elena's face getting licked up, all the while Caroline licked both Elena's wet pussy while being pounded hard and fast by Damon along with licking at his cock every time it slid out of her pussy. So in a flash, that's what he did. Both women were plastered and fucking hot. Lapping each other's sweet pussy liquid and Elena started finger fucking Caroline hard. Everyone started moaning in delight. Caroline came fast all over Elena's mouth and tits. Once she was done she climbed off Elena's face, and was licking off her own juices off her nipples and smacking her wet pussy as Damon continued pounding her harder and harder. Faster and faster. _

" _Ellleeenaaa...FUCK! I've missed your tight wet pussy!", Damon came in her and face planted himself into both women's breasts. He was licking and sucking both women's tits and it was keeping him hard. He could go all fucking night, but kinda wanted to fuck the shit out of Elena and leave. Show her what he went through when she left him. Damon told Caroline to hop on his cock until she orgasmed again then she kissed Elena good night and went for a shower in the guest bedroom's bathroom. " Elena I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before. You won't walk straight for a week I swear.", he flipped her on all fours and slammed his still very throbbing cock into her. She damn near cried being that she was almost dry. After she re-adjusted to his girth, she started slamming her now very wet pussy into him. Elena met him thrust for thrust. Damon reached under to rub her clit with one hand and a breast with the other._

" _Daaamooonnnn...harder! Faster! I'mmmmm...cummmminggg!", she screamed. He kept pounding her well after she climaxed. Once he spilled into her and she passed out. He let himself out, and drove to his hotel. ~How'd you like that Elena? I'm leaving, and well now it'll be up to you to...~_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon!**

**Chapter 11**

_On with the flashback..._

_When Caroline woke the next morning, she pulled on her booty panties and tank, then went and knocked on Elena's bedroom door. "Elena. Elena you awake yet?" After a few more knocks, Caroline opened her bedroom door just to find that the room was empty. She went and peeked in Elena's private bathroom, nope she wasn't there either. ~Where the? What the hell?~ Caroline continued down the hall to the kitchen which was open to the living room. No sign of Lena or Damon anywhere. ~I'll text her and find out where the hell they are.~_

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz..._

"_Caroline, I'm glad you're awake. You must be wondering where your friend Elena is? Please don't worry. She is safe. No Damon is not with her. I just need to talk to her, it's of extreme importance.", Elijah answered Elena's cell phone. He was very polite but hung up all the same._

_~Oh my God! What the hell is happening now? Where's Damon? I'll text him next.~_

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz..._

"_What can I do ya for blondie?", Damon inquired._

"_Damon! Oh my God! Elena's missing, I thought she was with you. Maybe you took her out for breakfast. I texted her 'cause she's not home. This guy...Elijah we kinda met at the bar last night has her.", Caroline cried to Damon._

_Damon fanged out. He was pissed. ~Why the hell has this Elijah guy taken Elena? What could he possibly want with her? Wait a FUCKING minute...it can't be the same Lord Elijah from...FUCK!~ "Caroline, listen to me, calm down. I will find her."_

_Damon walked over the building security guard. "Excuse me, where might I find Stefan Salvatore's room?", he compelled the guard for the information._

"_He's on the 18th floor, room 1806.", the guard replied._

_After Damon, got off of the elevator, in a flash he was inside Stefan's suite. He could here them fucking down the hall. "Kat. What the fuck? Stefan, Elena's gone."_

"_What? She must be upstairs in her penthouse.", Stefan was confused. Kat shot Damon her sexy smirk._

"_Yeah, she's off this weekend 'cause her hot blond girlfriend's here.", Kat told Damon._

"_No she fucking isn't. Only Caroline's up there. She texted me, thought I was with Elena. NOPE! Caroline said this guy Elijah had her. Kat, why the fuck? How could you?", Damon was still all fanged out. He had her by the throat pushed up against the wall._

_Katerina shook. She was looking terrified. "Nooo...that can't be. He can't have her. It's me they want. Why Elena? Nooo no no."_

" _Why would Elijah want you or her Kat? Why did you really hire her at Temptation Magazine Kat? Should've known something was up!", Stefan was now pissed at Kat. _

" _Let me go! I will tell you everything. Everything!", Kat was pleading for her immortal life._

_Damon hesitated, but loosened his grip on her neck. "Sit and start talking!"_

"_Thank you. I've been keeping tabs on her for many years boys. Remember when I ran from, Klaus and Elijah all those years ago...before I made you both? Klaus sent Elijah to find me. Which he did about 5 years ago finally. Elijah said I had to find her...Elena, Klaus needed her to break some curse. Elijah however, looks like he had found her before I could tell him I had found her. He would never hurt her. Elijah's not like...Klaus. I promise Damon. Let me help and find her.", Kat was begging and that was something she rarely did._

_In a flash, Damon was upstairs in Elena's condo with Stefan and Kat. Caroline jumped when she thought she about to become a morning meal for 3 hungry looking vampires. "Damon! I don't know what to do. Oh my God! You look just like her. Why?"_

_~Ummm this must be her hot hot hot friend Carrroline. Yummy. She will be a great treat later.~ " Sweetie, I'm kinda like related to her. Like I believe great-great-great grandmother or something. We will find her.", Kat smiled at Caroline. "I'm going to call her cell now."_

_Ring Ring...Ring..._

"_Caroline, please do...", Elijah was cut off._

"_Elijah darling, why do you have my dear dear employee Elena? I was about to...", now Kat was cut short._

"_Katerina, love, you must know why I have her. She is in no harm. In fact, here she is but I do believe she would rather speak with one of those...Salvatore brothers you have strung along for over a century. What is with you and stringing along brothers my dear? Damon, that's it she would love the opportunity to speak with him.", Elijah replied smoothly._

_Kat handed her cell to Damon. "Elijah, I'm going to find you and rip out your...", Damon started._

"_Damonnnn, it's me Elena. I'm really ... okay. Elijah has not hurt me, not at all. He's told me about some curse thingy and how his brother Klaus is trying to find me. Elijah's trying to keep me safe from him, from everyone. I miss you, I ...", Elijah took the phone back from Elena._

"_Damon, we all do need to talk about this. I really only needed to get everyone's attention. I've got it and now we need to discuss the safety of Elena. I will come by with Elena safe and sound in an hour.", Elijah hung up Elena's cell phone and then turned it off._

"_He's coming by in an hour with Elena. He said she's safe. Some reason why I believe him.", Damon ran his hands through his hair and went searching for some scotch._

_Stefan went to approach Damon, but Damon shot him an evil 'don't dare talk to me glare'. He then went to sit and talk with Caroline. "Caroline, how long are you visiting for?"_

"_I was supposed to be leaving in 3 days, but I can't leave my best...", Caroline continued to sob._

_Kat went and put her arm around Car's shoulder. Inhaling her sweet scent, her mouth damn near drooled out the corner of her mouth. " Shhh, Caroline, come with me darlin'. Let me go tuck you in, you can trust me. You need to relax."_

"_Kat don't you dare harm her.", Stefan warned. On that note both women walked to Caroline's guest bedroom._

"_Damon what are we gonna do about Elijah?", Stefan was pacing the floors._

"_We? I'm gonna tell this motherfucker to leave my girlfriend alone or I will kill him and then his brother Klaus too!", Damon snapped at Stefan._

_~Ummm Caroline you smell so sweet. I think I'm gonna make a new play toy. The Salvatore's will be pissed but I really don't give a fuck about what they want or don't want. She's gonna be mine one way or another.~ "Caroline, I love your pj's. Why don't you lie down? I can give you a nice back rub to relax you. I can tell by your heart racing you are really upset. Take your clothes off darlin'. Lie down. I will behave.", she nearly moaned at the sight of Caroline's perfectly toned ass as she lay naked on the bed. Kat the straddled herself over Caroline's hips and ass and began rubbing her shoulders, sides, back and leaned in a little closer when she began rubbing her neck. _

_Caroline moaned is satisfaction. Kat was working wonders on her back. She slid down to rub her ass and thighs. Kat was massaging Caroline's ass and she let a moan slip. She could smell Caroline's arousal, and 'accidentally' let her fingers slip a little too far forward between her ass cheeks. When she hit Caroline's wet pussy, she brought her fingers to her mouth. "My my my...Caroline...I think I can help you with another situation. Turn over sweetie."_

_Caroline wasn't even on her back a second when Kat was licking her wet sex. As Kat inserted 2 fingers and pumped her juices a little, Caroline came quickly. Juices just flowing down Kat's chin._

"_Oooh my Kat...that was...", Caroline then gestured to Kat to return the favour._

_Kat shook her head at Caroline. "Darlin', I love eating pussy, just don't like my pussy being eaten...by women. Besides, Stefan took care of that earlier for me. There is one thing you can help me with Carrroline."_

"_Anything Kat, anything at all. You sure I can't go down...", on that note Kat's fangs pierced Caroline's flesh and her blood went down Kat's throat. Caroline never screamed in fact she orgasmed again and again. When Kat was done, she slit open her wrist and asked Caroline if she wanted to taste vampire blood. Caroline did greedily._

"_Caroline! Stop! Nooooo!", Damon rushed in to stop Caroline from drinking Kat's blood._

"_Kat what the fuck! I should kill you! We don't need the added stress of this now!", Stefan threw Katerina against the wall._

_Caroline passed out from drinking Katerina's blood. Damon wanted to kill Kat, but was sure that Elijah wouldn't make it back with Elena then. They both had their bargaining tactics to a tee. Stefan stayed with Caroline, knowing it was not going to be a pretty sight once she woke up. An hour later, Elena walked in hand in hand with him. Elijah simply had a jaded smile across his face, as Elena led him into the living room. In a flash Damon was in his face wanting to rip his head off. (BAM!) Elijah threw Damon into a book case with the flick of his hand, as if he was a feather._

"_Now that is off our chests, as you would say...on with the show. I need your word that you will not come to harm me, not like you or your brother would stand a chance. Elena here has already agreed to my terms, which will only allow little room for negotiations. I am a reasonable man, but don't cross me. The only way to keep Klaus from finding the access he needs from Elena, is for me to become one with her. I do realize that was not part of your plan Damon. I will have your blessing in marrying her...ASAP. In fact, the other part of the plan is for you to willingly marry Katerina. She is the love the was once my life, and I trust you to take of her...for a while.", Elijah informed Damon. "Klaus will be blind sided for a while, as long as the arrangements stay according to plan. He is getting weaker as he his aging in his immortality. The arrangements must last I estimate to be... around 5 years."_

"_Like HELL! Elena, you don't have to do this. You don't even know this man, this...vampire. I can't lose you! I won't lose you! How could you agree to something so irrational? Noooo!", Damon was furious. Elena ran into his arms, trying to soothe him._

"_Shh Damon, my Damon. It won't be so bad. Elijah promised me he would not harm me in any way, shape or form. I trust him. He wants me to be safe...safe from all.", Elena cried._

"_We will be married 3 days from tomorrow, and to make it believeable the ceremony will take place back in Mystic Falls. Elena has already called her close friends and whom ever she wishes to attend.", Elijah spoke with a soft but firm statement. _

"_Damon, I will always love you. Five years won't be hard.", Elena kissed Damon quickly but passionately, and then was gone. Elijah disappeared with her into the night._


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgive me my lovelies...I had a writer's block like you cannot even imagine...but I'm sure that I am about to make it all up to you.**

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon maybe even Elijah!**

**Chapter 12**

Elena gasped. "Damon, yes, I will marry you." She kissed him deeply, inhaling his clean fresh scent she loved so much. Damon was kissing her in return with much passion and intensity that he's never kissed anyone in his _life._ " My only question is, how do you think Katherine will react in the morning about our news? And what about Stefan and Klaus? Are you really sure you want to do this? Now?" Elena nervously asked him between kisses.

_~OMG! I love you Elena! Why can't you just shut up and enjoy this? Why does there always have to be you questioning my love for you? I will walk through the flames of hell to make sure you will never be harmed by Klaus! Stefan's only doing what his compelled ass has to. He's Klaus's minion.~_

" My love, Ellleenaa, I will always love you. Now, stop with the questions about Stefan and Klaus and Katerina. You are and will be safe with me...forever cara mia. I have other things still in mind, and if you don't mind, I would love to carry out with my agenda.", he waggled his brows at her. First, he slipped the ring on her finger and as he knew it would be a perfect fit. It belonged to his late mother, and promised her he would give it to the woman he intended to spend _his life with._ At one point in time, he thought that would be Katerina, and had the ring sized for her third finger of her left hand, never ever mentioning it to Katerina of course. Damon captured Elena's mouth in his, allowing her tongue to push past his lips for dominance, as he ran his hands down her bubbly wet skin and then lifted her to straddle his lap. " Elena, I want to feel myself inside you.", he purred into her ear.

She kissed down his neck, along his jaw, and then grasped at his throbbing cock and guided it into her wetness. Slowly. Very very slowly. Inch by glorious inch until he was deep inside her pussy. Her breasts bounced and splashed water up in his face with every up and down movement she made on his cock. Elena met him thrust for hard thrust. Damon had one hand on her wet ass, while the other was massaging and licking her nipples. "Damooonnn, I'mmmm...", she panted.

"Come for me baby, just let go. Ellleeennna...I...oooo...", Damon gasped as he released his hot seed into her. He kept thrusting hard into her as he could feel her warmth releasing on his cock. "Ummmm, Elena that was...", Damon was shut up with her mouth on his.

" I know...it was perfect.", Elena softly moaned.

No it was not perfect, he wanted her more and picked her up on that note and carried her to his fluffy king sized bed. He needed to taste her, all of her. He kissed her mouth, trailing kisses down to her collarbone – where he wanted to fight the intense desire to bite down on her sweet blue pulsing vein, he continued to kiss down to her breasts pushing them together and licking the crevice between. Damon just couldn't get enough of her sweet taste, he licked her further down her abdomen past her navel where he inhaled her arousal. Sure she just came down on his cock in the tub minutes before hand, and she was even more aroused by his touch. She relaxed and opened her thighs to him as he placed his tongue on her opening. Swirling his tongue and sucking with his mouth, his was making her drip and once he inserted 2 fingers into her wetness she started clenching around him.

" Ellleenaa, that's right sweetheart, come for only me.", as he lapped at her juices.

" Daaammmonnn!", Elena screamed his name. She was so loud in fact that she swore she heard Katerina tell them to keep it down, that they would wake the undead too.

" Shut up Katherine! Go play with yourself or something!", they both shouted to her.

Katerina was smiling to herself down the hall. " I'm always up for a great threesome you know where to find me!" On that note, Lucy poked into Katerina's room. After Lucy left, Katherine, thought of Damon and his powerful tongue and how it no longer belonged to her, but to Elena and was pleased that he liked to keep it in the "family". Kat then closed her eyes and drifted off to a restful sleep.

Damon smiled down at his bride to be restfully sleeping on his chest. He stroked through her hair and kissed her goodnight on the top of her head. He was feeling another ache, and had to find food. He too had a few "sources" at hand for that intended purpose. Damon sauntered into the maids quarters and found Angie the lovely Angie. She tasted very sweet and if it weren't for Elena now fullfilling his sexual appetite he would have taken a round of intense fucking with Angie. He loved fucking Angie, she was a screamer. Angie came to him and started kissing him softly, but when she was cutoff he compelled her that he only wanted her for a quick drink, and that maybe just maybe he'd introduce her to Elena for another purpose.

As Angie leaned her neck into him, he could smell her arousal for him and he grinned knowing it would be just too easy and well...he bit down into her neck and massaged her breasts squeezing her a little tighter to him, he found that this increased her blood flow. Once he was done with her he kissed her good night and invited her to help Elena with bathing, etc... in the morning. Yup, he had very devious thoughts. Damon returned to his sleeping Elena and cuddled her closely until he too caught some zzz's.

_~Oh Elena, I love you. I will spend eternity loving you and keeping you safe my love. I hope that one day too you will love me enough to stay with me for eternity, my Queen of night!_

Elena awoke to Damon's side of the bed empty. She found a note on his pillow. It was for her.

_Elena,_

_A maid and close friend of mine named Angie will be here to help you when you wake up. Let her take care of you, she gives killer back rubs, shampoo jobs, etc...whatever you'd love help with she will abide._

_Love,_

_Damon xoxo_

" Damon you are too good too me.", Elena smiled to herself and pressed the room attendant buzzer. Angie appeared a few moments later. She was wearing a cute tank and shorty shorts. Elena thought that this was a rather interesting attire for a maid to be wearing, but didn't mind it at all.

" Miss Elena, how can I help this morning?", Angie asked with a come fuck me smile.

" Angie, please just call me Elena. Damon tells me you work wonders with your hands, my back is a little tense from last night. Would you mind working out all my kinks?", Elena cocked a brow at her. She then laid down on the bed, face down. She felt Angie place a warmed towel over her back, and then felt her tugging down her lacey panties.

" Elena, just relax, you are in great hands. Would you care to lift your arms so that I may remove your tank?", Angie licked her lips, she found Elena extremely beautiful and sexy. She couldn't wait to let her hands roam over Elena's curves. She grabbed the vanilla sugar scented warming massage oil and generously poured some into her hands and began rubbing Elena's shoulders.

_~Mmmm, she is great with her hands. This is soo relaxing. I wonder if this is just a back rub or would she do my whole body. I feel like butter in her soft hands.~_

Angie rubbed Elena's shoulders, back, backs of her thighs, calves and feet before rolling Elena over to continue her magic. When she saw how perfect Elena's breasts were she couldn't wait to start massaging them...with her tongue. Instead she continue to massage Elena's arms, hands, abdomen, inner thighs—where she found herself licking her lips at the sight of Elena's shaved and glistening pussy. As Angie rubbed Elena's hips, she swore she heard a moan escape Elena's mouth. She ever so slightly rubbed across Elena's lower abdomen and hips knowing she swiped past Elena's crotch and repeated it a few times when she heard Elena continue to moan. Angie knew how to pleasure a woman or a man for that matter, and wanted to pleasure Elena in any way she wanted.

" Mmmm, Angie you are wonderful, please don't stop. Damon would love this sight I am sure.", Elena moaned softly. She grabbed at Angie's long blond locks, almost pushing her to continue on her lower half. Angie continued her trail south. Once she let her tongue swipe at Elena's bundle of nerves, she inserted 2 fingers pumping her lightly and licking her clit. Elena was so wet and moaning in extreme pleasure. Angie felt her clamping down on her fingers and continued to pump in and out of her faster, as she too was rubbing herself in pleasure. Once Elena came, Elena stopped her and asked if she could return the favour, even though Angie said it was not necessary. Angie was fully aware of Damon's presence and respectfully declined the enticing offer.

" Elena, please you can have anything you want. I was here the entire time, observing from the balcony.", Damon kissed Elena along her spine as he began to tease her wet entrance with the tip of his cock. In one swift motion he thrust into her, allowing a moan to escape her mouth. The view in front of him was erotic in itself.

~_He was watching Angie give me that glorious massage? And he never joined in on the fun? Is he okay? I wouldn't thought Damon to just let a scene like this go by. Oh well his loss...my bad.~_

_~Yes, I'm whipped! Fuck Damon, you could've had both women, what the fuck is wrong with you? You slip a ring on a woman's finger and now you don't have the balls to get into a menage a tois? Nope...Damon you finally found Mrs. Right! Congratulations buddy!~_

" Good night Mrs. Salvatore. I love you.", Damon kissed her neck.

" Ummm, I love the sound of that.", she softly whispered. She also wondered if this was for real.

_**Bang Bang Bang**_

Damon, Elena, Kat and Lucy all jumped out of their beds and sped through the hallway. Damon looked outside to see Stefan.

" Damon, get out here you fucker!", shouted a very pissed off Stefan. " I know you in there, what I don't know is WHY THE FUCK I can't get into my own home? And why do you have both Elena and Katherine in there with you? If you don't let me in this fucking house right now...I will let Klaus know where the Petrova's are!"

" Aww Stefan, no need to get your panties in a twist. This is my home, and being the eldest said Salvatore...it most definitely is mine to do with as I wish. Right now, I wish for you to just FUCK OFF! Go ahead run to Klaus you fucking idiot, then it'll be your head on the platter too. Katherine is mearly here to help me protect Elena my fiance from you and Klaus.", Damon shouted back.

" Brother, you do realize I have travelled with companions?", Stefan whistled and four other vampires were at his side.

" Oooo I'm shaking Steffy.", Damon teased.

" So you should be Stefan.", Elijah pipes in from the darkness. " Stefan, you should go find my dear brother and bring him to me so that we all can just have our little chat." With a _woosh_, Stefan disappeared. " I'm certain everyone is unharmed?", Elijah looked past Damon at the Petrova Dopplegangers.

" Elijah, yes I am fine. What...how...why are you here?", Elena said breathlessly.

" Well, after my little visit with Katerina in London, Klaus caught wind and had Stefan come here to Italy to locate Katerina, but was surprised to find Damon and Elena here as well. My instincts tell me, that congratulations are in order Damon and Elena?", Elijah still looked lovingly at his ex-wife. He would always cherish her and do anything for her if needed.

" Thank you.", Damon replied and kissed Elena's cheek. Damon then asked Lucy to make an allowance for Elijah to enter his home. " Please, do come in, although I know you don't need an invite.", Damon extended his hand to shake Elijah's.

" You have quite the exquisite taste Damon. Lovely home. Now as you should say...let's get down to brass tacks. Klaus is rather upset from when Elena declined the personal invitation to his plantation for an interview with Temptation Magazine. Once he had found out she was indeed working for Katerina Pierce's magazine, it worked out perfect for him to gain the Petrova Dopplegangers' to help break his curse. You see...Klaus is unique. He needs the blood of a surviving Petrova, so that he may become a hybrid.", Elijah elaborated.

" A what's it?", Damon choked out.

" Allow me to explain. Part of the curse our dear mother put on us a thousand years ago, was so that we may not walk in daylight without burning, but we found the 'loop hole', and have daylight jewelry. However, Klaus is not a full Mikaelson sibbling. Our dear mother had a 'fling'. Later we found to be the wolves. Klaus was born naturally with the wolf gene, and once he learned that about himself, he wanted to pursue the transformation process. Only to find out after we were immortalized, that part of our mother's curse was he needed the blood of a Petrova...a living Petrova.", Elijah said calmly.

Elena gasped. " You, mean he needs my blood? I need to die? Noooo this can't be happening!"

" Shhhh, Elena, no one's gonna hurt you. Klaus will fucking die if he tries anything to hurt you.", Damon assured her. " Elijah, how do we stop Klaus's sick plan? I mean there's got to be a way, right?"

" I have looked into this thoroughly, I promise, Elena will not die, however she may become...one of us. That too, I am hoping will not happen.", Elijah replied. " Klaus has to have the blood of a Petrova, a wolf, a witch, and unfortunately a vampire to perform the ritual during a full moon. Elena would have to willingly give herself to Klaus for this to work. But...I have also found another 'loop hole'. If we can inject enough vervain into his system, we can desicate him which would allow me to dagger him and place him in silver in his family coffin. Hence forth, I would take him away, and then problem solved. I should also warn that, this will not be easy for me to do alone. He is my brother, my family, and I will need all of your co-operation to make this work."

" So, you're saying, Elena has to give herself willingly to Klaus to do this ritual, and she won't be harmed as long as we dose him up with a shitload of vervain? Nope not gonna happen! I will find another way! There has to be another way!" , Damon was fuming. " I can't lose Elena! I just can't go through that pain ever again!"

Kat piped in, " Elijah darling, what can I do to help?"

" Katerina, I do not know that you can be trusted in this task. You have failed your dear loved ones in the past. But, I do see clearly that you do have Elena's best interests at heart. You could volunteer yourself as the needed vampire. Of course, we all know you would never volunteer for that, but if you could allow yourself to be trapped by Klaus then this could work.", Elijah said.

" And how do you expect me to get trapped by Klaus? I don't even know where the hell he is!", Kat exclaimed!

" Oh my dearest Katerina, that's where I come into play. I know where he is. I too keep tabs on my family. He should be arriving in Florence tomorrow evening. I suggest you go to my cottage there and simply wait. Use your 'charms' if you must. I will be not far behind, accompanied by Elena if she willingly will do so?", Elijah asked Elena and Damon with hope and fear in his mind.

" What? Are you kidding me? I will not let Elena out of my grasp! NO way not gonna happen!", Damon shouted.

" Shhh, Damon, please, Elijah hasn't ever harmed me and I trust him Damon. I will be okay.", Elena kissed Damon.

" Nooo, Elena you can't...I can't lose you.", Damon pleaded with her. Then he did the most unexpected. He grabbed Elena in his arms bit into his wrist and forced his blood down Elena's throat. " I'm sorry Elena, but if this turns out badly I will not live without you sweetheart."

Elena was crying hard in tears. " Damon, I don't know if I want to be a vampire if this turns out badly. Now, you've taken the choice away from me. How could you do this to me? Elijah take me away now, I can't be around here. Promise me that I will not be harmed?"

" Elena, I will not let any harm come to you, or Katerina for that matter. I would kill Klaus myself if I have to.", Elijah hugged her close and in an instant they were gone into the black of night.

" Elleennnaaa!", Damon shouted after them. There was no way in fucking hell he was gonna sit still. He had to come up with a back up plan and fucking fast.

_~I wonder if my witchy friend Bonnie would do a favour for me or should I say Elena? Maybe this Lucy witch could help out too?~_

**Cliffhanger...sorry had to! Not to fret my lovelies, I will have another chapter or 2 left of this story. I am thinking of writing some more fics maybe Elijah/Elena, maybe even Twilight/TVD/True Blood/Supernatural crossovers...I have some naughty ideas. Tatas for now :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I own nothing Vampire Diaries, though I would love to borrow Damon maybe even Elijah!**

**Chapter 13**

Elena finally passed out from sobbing into Elijah's Armani suit. He just held her tight in the bed of their suite at Hotel Miramare. He needed this plan to work. It just had to. Elijah was tired of cleaning up after his dearest brother Niklaus. Centuries of bloodshed, too much bloodshed and most days it was just because he could. Elijah the most morale original wasn't innocent either, but never ever made any of his victims suffer the brutality Klaus inflicted on his victims. A familiar scent caught his attention, and in a flash he answered his door.

" Katerina, you are supposed to be in Florence are you not? That was the order given. Why are you here?", Elijah calmly asked her.

" I have information...you're not going to like this...at...all. Klaus is here in San Salvatore, and he's pissed. Stefan has Klaus and his minions surrounding the whole area. What are we to do now? I haven't even told Damon, he'll freak out!", Kat was frantically trying to keep as quiet as possible without waking Elena.

Elena was tossing about in bed, when she overheard a familiar voice but just rolled over thinking it was part of her dream. _"Elijah we have got to get her out of here now!", Katerina was scared._ That's when Elena jumped up out of bed and Elijah was at her side instantly holding her back.

" Kat, I trusted you, you were my boss, my family, and apparently you don't care about no one but Kat! How could you lead him here?", Elena was crying and shouting at Kat. " Elijah what are we going to do now? I sure hope as hell there is a 'plan B'. We need to tell Damon...OMG...I need to go to him."

Elijah was rubbing Elena's back. " My dearest Elena, I am over a thousand years old, of course I have a 'plan B' and a 'plan C' thought out extremely carefully. I need your word Elena, that you will not 'freak' out.", Elijah firmly said.

" Elijah you're starting to scare me. What's going on?", Elena sobbed.

" Sweetheart, I had to tell Stefan to go get Niklaus and bring him back. But what's not known until now, is that this ritual has to take place in the birth place of the original Petrova. It happens to be rather unfortunately at The Salvatore Palace. The original Petrova daughter was born to a servant of the first Salvatore founding family. While the Salvatore's had Bulgarian guests one year back in 1369, a male guest raped the poor maid, and well that's how the Petrova line started. To bring up to speed, I have already 'beaten' Damon to working with Bonnie and Lucy to perform this ritual. The less Damon knows, the less chance of something to go wrong.", Elijah kissed her cheek.

" Elijah, I had no idea. No idea of my family's heritage, nothing...until now. I will help make this go smoothly. I will not let any harm come to my blood.", Katerina stated. " I just hope Elena dear, that you are prepared for the worst of circumstances. You will have all the help you need in case well...", even Kat was shedding a few bloody tears. She didn't want this life for Elena either.

" Okay, now what do I need to do?", Elena asked. The three of them sat in the parlour of their suite and discussed the details. Everyone knew their part was crucial for this to run smoothly.

_Back at Salvatore Palace..._

Damon was wearing holes into the marble flooring. Going out of his fucking mind with worry for Elena. ~_If Elijah fucks up one pretty little hair on Elena's body and this doesn't go well, damn rights I will fucking kill him!~_ " I'll try Bonnie.", he dials her number to get a 'not in service' message. Damon continues to call Elijah, also getting the same message.

" WHAT THE FUCK!", Damon shouted. He tried to leave the grounds, but couldn't. The whole palace was spelled. " I will rip them all new assholes when this is over!"

The next day, Damon was awoken with a bunch of commotion throughout the grounds. He couldn't see anything though. It was as if everything was invisible. He could see clouds turning, lightning, he knew something was brewing, but was hoping just a storm.

Meanwhile, Klaus was indeed already present and had a witch of his own spell the grounds. Damon was literally in lock down, but didn't even know who from exactly. Elijah, had Katerina bring Elena willingly to Klaus. They had fabricated a story that Kat kidnapped Elena while she was sleeping and Damon was out feeding. Elijah was very close by in case something went wrong. Kat volunteered herself as planned to be the needed vampire for the ritual, they just weren't sure who was the wolf. Turns out, Klaus brought Tyler in for good measure. There wolf problem solved.

As the ritual begins, Bonnie and Lucy begin chanting spells from a close distance. Klaus's witch has not even a clue that anything is wrong either. First the sacrifice of Tyler, followed by Katerina, and just as Klaus is about to drain Elena she jabs his jugular with vervain, his chest, arms, and then thighs. With a _woosh, _Elijah comes a grabs Klaus and disappears. Bonnie and Lucy come to rescue Elena from a predatory Stefan. Bonnie chants a spell and Stefan falls to the ground giving the three women time to get into Salvatore Palace.

Damon runs to Elena the second the women enter the front doors. " What the hell? Are you okay my love? Bonnie, talk!", Damon was furious.

" Damon, you need to calm down. I can't tell you what happened if you don't.", Bonnie asked Damon.

Damon kissed Elena's head, and nodded for Bonnie to spill. " Elijah conjured up the story he told you prior to taking Elena. He had to gain some trust. He knew all to well how your mind 'worked' when it came to Elena. His worked fairly similar. Anyway, he had the real plan worked out with Elena, Katherine, Lucy and myself. Lucy and I, we chanted spells while the ritual started without Klaus's witch even knowing. Klaus then killed Tyler-the wolf, next did come Kat, and just as he was about to drain Elena...she jabbed him over and over again with vervain syringes. Once Klaus dropped, in came Elijah and took off with him. Unfortunately, we had to do a mind hurting spell to stop Stefan from going for Elena. Stefan should be fine though, actually if all went right, he will be back to the good Stefan again."

" You did what? How could you be so stu...", Elena shushed him up with a kiss. " I love you to Damon, and would never want harm to you either.", Elena kissed Damon again.

" Don't ever do something like this again, you understand me?", he looked her in the eyes. " Wait a minute, does that mean Kat is like gone for good?"

" Yes, Damon, she sacrificed herself for us. Last thing she said to me, was not to break your heart like she had many years ago. She also threatened she would come after me one way or another if I did.", laughed Elena.

" Sounds like something she'd say. Too bad she's gone, but that means we can get on with our lives together. Which is also good that Bonnie is here. Bonnie, I need you to spell Elena's engagement ring, you a daylight spell just in case one day comes and well...", Damon sweetly asked Bonnie.

" Wait a fucking minute! What did you say? Engagement ring? Elenaaaa!", she yelled then hugged her best friend. " Let me see this ring! Oh my God! It's stunning, absolutely gorgeous, and very old by the looks of it."

Damon rolled his eyes. " Of course it's old Bonnie, I am nearly 200 years old and it belonged to my mother. I do believe it was passed down a few generations, and it fits my lady perfectly."

Bonnie and Elena were all teary eyed and Lucy started in on the cry fest too. Turns out Lucy and Bonnie too were distant relatives and would have plenty of catch up in the years to come.

" Bon, I love Damon, I will never love anyone like I love him. 'Til death do us part, I will always love him.", Elena giggled.

" Honey, I'm already a goner, but not exactly hoping you'll join me yet. That decision will be yours to make or not make one day. I will love you no matter what. Hell, we've been through alot. Just think, if I didn't take that job as the head of the Supernatural Department in Mystic Falls all those years ago...we may never have actually met.", Damon said and kissed her deeply.

_Throat clearing noises..._

" Damon, is there room here somewhere for me to crash?", Bonnie asked but Damon ignored her. " Bonnie, c'mon, I have a guest room you can share with me or take Kat's room.", Lucy pulled Bonnie to the guest quarters.

With his vampiric speed, Damon carried his girl to their suite. Each one begging for dominance in their passionate kisses. Clothes shed, buttons popping, shoes flying, and each other fell in the other's embrace on their king sized bed. Damon hovered above Elena kissing every inch of her body, worshipping it as if it were his only sacred temple. He loved the way her hair spread over the pillows and the way she clawed at his flesh while giving her extreme pleasure. He loved licking and sucking on her perky nipples as he kneaded the softness of her breasts. He continued licking her nipples and trailed one hand to her more than ready wetness. A wetness only for him. The sweet nectar screaming for his attention, one way or another. He chose the other. He grabbed his aching cock and placed it at her dripping entrance, with one swift thrust he was inside her.

" Ahhhh...Damoooonnn...so goooood, wet only for...youuuu!", Elena gasped between breaths and moans. " I never want to lose thisss...oooo...I'mmmm..."

" That's right baby, cummm for only meeee...Elleennnaaaa!", Damon spilled into her but didn't stop thrusting 'til they literally passed out in each other from the beautiful sense of exhaustion.

Later the next afternoon, Damon took the ladies out for a true Italian sight-seeing excursion, with all the wine tasting, food, dancing and all in all a great time. Stefan even joined them once they had arrived at the Salvatore's Vineyards. It was as if nothing ever happened to him. Stefan even took to a fondness of Lucy, but that would never pan out. Elijah did make a brief appearance to congratulate Damon and Elena, also, to give Elena her alimony settlement from their divorce. She tried refusing it but damn these stubborn vampire men! Elena had everything she wanted now that she had Damon. All that was left was planning their wedding...

_**There will be one more chapter in this story and will be The Wedding! I may do a future chapter to this story, but honestly, I too get tired of reading those. Thank you to all who have read my story! Tatas for now :)**_


End file.
